Ultrahombre
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Ya era lo suficientemente duro ser molestado por ser un niño increíblemente hiperactivo que hasta termino perdido en otro planeta por un año por su propia curiosidad irresponsable y travesura. ¿Y ahora también tenían que molestarlo por como se veía?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia es algo oscura tomando en cuenta que es una serie infatil bastante alegre y que además estoy escribiendo sobre el personaje más alegre de la caricatura: Sheen. Pero creo que hay más lados de Sheen de los que jamás se han mostrado y creo que vale la pena pensar en como sería.**

 **Además, este fic se trata de la madurez. No somos las mismas personas que cuando éramos niños porque maduramos. Es parte de crecer. Todos tienen que pasar por ese momento, incluso Sheen.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

Sheen odiaba la pubertad.

Lo hacía verse feo y torpe. Jimmy le decía que ese era el efecto que tenía en todos y que en algún momento todos iban a tener que pasar por lo mismo, pero Jimmy simplemente no entendía.

Ya era lo suficientemente duro ser molestado por ser un niño increíblemente hiperactivo que hasta termino perdido en otro planeta por un año por su propia curiosidad irresponsable y travesura. ¿Y ahora también tenían que molestarlo por como se veía?

Al principio no fue tan malo. Al principio fue puro acné y un aumento de estatura lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que Sheen siempre se tropezará con sus propios pies y se cayera. Que si bien, era horrible, al menos estaba en Zeenu. Él simplemente les dijo que esas eran las cosas que le pasaba a un niño cuando se convertía en un hombre y todos lo empezarón a halabar, incluso el rey le hizo una fiesta por convertirse en un hombre.

Pero después comenzó a crecerle el horrible vello facial. Y para cuando eso él ya estaba en la tierra, apenas llegando, como si fuera una clase de broma cruel del universo.

Libby se la pasaba diciendo que no estaba tan mal. Y para gusto de Sheen, ella comenzaba a acariciar el vello en los lados de la cara de Sheen. Siempre terminando con la cara de Sheen completamente roja y una sonrisa de Libby al notarlo.

Sheen sabía que ella sólo le estaba mimando porque era su amiga y en parte porque lo habia extrañado durante el año que estuvo lejos. Y sólo se hacía más notable conforme la gente lo veía.

Desde el momento en que Sheen regreso a la escuela todos se habían burlado de como se veía con esos horribles pelos en la cara. Todos sus amigos se pusieron de manera protectora, defendiéndolo cada vez que se burlaban de él enfrente de ellos, incluso Cindy, cosa que fue extrañamente dulce en opinión de Sheen.

Con el tiempo los pequeños detalles tiernos de sus amigos dejo de ayudar cuando su voz también comenzó a quebrarse y las burlas se intestificaron significativamente.

Llego a un punto en el que Sheen simplemente no hablaba en la escuela. Se había vuelto extrañamente muy tranquilo, cosa que le habia preocupado a todos sus amigos.

Carl intentaba animarlo compartiéndole de los deliciosos postres que siempre le pedía a Jimmy que consiguiera de la cocina de su mamá, pero Sheen siempre se negaba, últimamente no había tenido mucho apetito, provocando que perdiera peso haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparán aún más.

Jimmy también hacia de su parte al construirle un barbero casi igual al que él tenía en su baño, sólo que mejor. Porque esa maquina estaba mejorada con un buen sentido de moda, diciéndole a Sheen exactamente con qué ropa se vería mejor, haciéndole un corte que le quedaría bien y rasurándole los feos pelos en la cara.

Sheen le había agradecido pero secretamente odiaba a esa máquina. Era muy molesta e insistente al decirle a Sheen que se comprará otra ropa que no fuera de Ultralord. Cosa a la que Sheen siempre tenía que negarse a gritos. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, ya ni siquiera Ultralord le estaba haciéndose sentir mejor para entonces.

Cindy le ofrecía a diario patearles el trasero a todos los que lo molestaban pero Sheen siempre sacudía la cabeza y se encongía de hombros, como si dijera: "¿De qué serviría?"

Libby fue sin duda quien más ayudaba. Ellos habían hecho un rutina en la que después de la escuela ellos siempre se dirigían a casa de Sheen a ver series o peliculas de ciencia ficción, la mayor parte de las veces también para ver Ultralord.

En ese momento Sheen estaba en la posición en la que siempre se tranquilizaba. Con su cabeza acostada en el regazo de Libby sin apartar su mirada del televisor aún cuando realmente no estaba interesado en lo que veía, simplemente concentrándose en lo agradable que se sentían los suaves movimientos de los dedos de Libby en su cabello.

\- "Ya no te gusta Ultralord, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Libby rompiendo el tranquilo silencio rutinario.

Sheen se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Normalmente esa era respuesta suficiente. Pero esta vez, los dedos de Libby alcanzaron la barbilla de Sheen con suavidad, haciendo que la mirará a los ojos - "Sheen, por favor, háblame, sabes que yo no me burlare de ti."

Eso era cierto. Sheen sabía que no iba a burlarse de él, pero se había vuelto impresionantemente tranquilo y callado, todo lo opuesto a lo que era antes, para él ya era natural estar callado.

Y si era honesto, él no quería hablar. Sabía que su horrible voz quebradiza iba a salir de su boca haciendo que se sintiera estúpido aún si Libby no decía nada al respecto.

Pero Libby ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. Eso hacia a Sheen aún más incómodo porque ahora sus facciones también estaban madurando haciendo que su cara se viera rara, no quería que Libby lo viera directamente al rostro y sabía que ella no iba a dejarlo hasta que le contestará así que decidio que era mejor terminar con todo lo más rápido posible para poder volver al silencio mientras miraban televisión.

\- "Ya no me gusta Ultralord" - aceptó Sheen con la voz ronca por la falta de uso pero no chillona y quebradiza como lo había estado últimamente - "Después de haber visto cosas aún más extraordinarias en persona, esta clase de cosas ya no son interesantes. Pero honestamente no sé que tiene esto de importante."

\- "Es que si ya no te gusta Ultralord o la cienca ficción entonces ¿Porqué siempre vemos películas de ciencia ficcion siempre que vengo y porqué toda tu ropa y habitación están repletos de cosas de Ultralord?" - preguntó Libby frunciendo el ceño confundida.

\- "Porque tú fuiste la que sugirió ver estas películas y Ultralord tiene mucho significado para mi aún cuando ya no me gusta" - respondió Sheen con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente explicación.

\- "¿Significado? Sheen, sólo es una figura de acción, si ya no te gusta entonces no tienes porque conservar todas esas cosas" - razonó Libby tranquilamente.

Sheen gruñó en voz baja mientras se incorporaba, levantando su cabeza del regazo de Libby, sentándose completamente a su lado pero sin mirarla. Acómodando sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en ellas - "Tú no comprendes" - murmuró Sheen.

\- "Entonces explicame" - respondió Libby de una manera tan firme y contundente de una manera en que sabía que si no le contestaba entonces iban a haber problemas.

Sabía que Libby estaba haciendo eso simplemente para lograr hacer que Sheen hablará un poco, para formar una conversación. Y Sheen no quería eso, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar.

Sheen suspiró - "Cuando mi hermanita nació yo sólo tenía seis años, sí entendía que mi mamá estaba esperando a un bebé cuando mis papás me lo dijeron pero no comprendía que eso no significaba que yo ya no era importante. Así que me puse celoso de que mi hermana obtuviera tanta atención cuando aún ni siquiera había nacido y mi mamá lo notó, por lo que el día en que mi hermana nació, mi mamá me regalo a mi primera figura de acción de Ultralord para decirme que yo era igual de imporante, especial y extraordinario como él y como mi hermana."

\- "¿Tú primera figura de acción..? ¿No fue esa la que me regalaste?" - preguntó Libby derrepente tímida.

Sheen asintió sin responder, haciendo que Libby se estremeciera.

\- "Oh por dios, Sheen, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Te lo devolveré mañana en la escuela-"

\- "No, por favor" - le interrumpió Sheen. Su voz quebrándose por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en la conversación como para prestarle atención a eso - "Esa figura de acción fue una de las muchas cosas que mi mamá me dio de él. Ella fue la que llenó mi cuarto de cosas de Ultralord que son igual de especiales que ese muñeco. Ella me dijo que Ultralord me protegeria cuando ella ya no pudiera. Sé que él enrealidad no existe, pero si lo hiciera, me gustaría que él te protegiera a ti en vez de a mi, si ese muñeco representa aunque sea un poco de buena suerte, entonces quiero que tú lo tengas."

Libby se quedo sin habla. Sintiendo que sus ojos comenzarán a arder.

Sheen tomó el silencio como una señal para proseguir con la historia - "Después de que mi mamá diera a luz a mi hermanita ella se puso muy mal. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero por la manera en que mi papá se veía podía decir que era malo. Paso el tiempo y mi mamá no volvía a casa, se quedaba en el hospital de manera permanente, y de ahí no salio. Ella nunca volvio a casa" - contó Sheen con la voz rota, pero ahora por una razón diferente - "Muy poco tiempo antes de que ella muriera, mi papá finalmente me dejo ir a visitarla. Yo estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera me dí cuenta que la razón por la cual mi papá repentinamente me dejo ir a verla fue para que yo tuviera la oportunidad de despedirme."

\- "Oh Sheen" - dijo Libby ahora llorando libremente pero en silencio.

Sheen levanto una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la morena - "Lo último que ella me dijo es que yo era un Ultrahijo y que ella y Ultralord siempre iban a estar cuidándome, aún cuando sentía que no lo estaban haciendo" - Finalmente, las lágrimas se dejarón caer de los ojos de Sheen después de mucho esfuerzo para tratar de ocultarlas.

\- "Sheen.." - susurró Libby acunando las manos del niño lloroso y secando sus lágrimas con sus labios.

Cuando Libby se alejo un poco después de haber besado la última lágrima de Sheen, ellos se miraron a los ojos, con una distancia muy corta entre ellos dos. Y Sheen siguio hablando, bajando la mirada- "Todo eso es mentira, Libby. Mira todo lo que está pasando. Soy miserable. Siento que estoy simplemente flotando por el aire tratando de buscar un lugar a donde ir pero sin encontrar nada porque yo no encajo en ninguna parte. No existen los súper héroes. Nadie está cuidado de mi. Nadie."

\- "Yo lo estoy haciendo. Jimmy, Carl y Cindy también. Sheen, sé que te sientes solo, pero no lo estas" - le calmó Libby con dulzura trantando de encontrar su mirada de nuevo.

Los ojos vidriozos de Sheen encontraron a los ojos compasivos de Libby y contestó - "Si no estoy solo, ¿entonces por qué me siento como si lo estuviera?"

Su voz más grave de lo normal, claramente ahogada por el llanto e inestable por sus esfuerzos de mantenerla firme hicieron que el corazón de Libby tuviera un vuelco. Ella ya no respondió. Ella se inclinó y conectó sus labios a los de Sheen.

Sheen respiró por la nariz con sorpresa cuando sintió a los suaves labios besándolo. Realmente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, su cerebro no terminaba de ponerse al día con la situación, su espalda poniéndose recta y tensa con sorpresa mientras Libby seguía besándolo como si nada más estuviera pasando.

Las manos de Libby en sus mejillas lo acercarón más y lo guiaron a ladear un poco la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso a sus labios. Libby movió sus labios experimentalmente en contra de los de Sheen haciendo que él se perdiera por completo en la agradable sensación.

Finalmente los ojos de Sheen se cerraron con suavidad y ladeó más su cabeza, ahora devolviendo el beso con entusiasmo aún cuando ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo ya que era su primer beso.

Las manos vacilantes y tímidas de Sheen sustuvieron con torpeza la cintura de Libby, sin saber si estaba bien. Las manos de Libby se movieron de las mejillas de Sheen para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole a Sheen la confianza que necesitaba para sostenerla por la parte baja de su espalda con firmeza.

Después de poco tiempo se alejaron en buscar de aire. Pero el sentimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos y las mariposas volando con fiereza en sus estómagos se quedaron con ellos.

Sus brazos aún estaban envueltos en sus cuerpos y ninguno de ellos se quería alejar, así que Libby apoyo su frente contra la de Sheen mientras los dos aún trataban de recuperar el aliento.

\- Wow - respiró Sheen, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas a Libby provocando que ella sonriera - Eso fue inesperado.

\- Oye llevas diciendo que soy tu novia desde hace dos años y no me habías besado, alguien tenía que hacer el primero movimiento y ese 'alguien' claramente no ibas a ser tú - respondió Libby juguetonamente.

Técnicamente ella no podía utilizar eso en su contra ya que durante la mayor parte del primer año en que él le había empezado a llamar su 'novia' ella siempre le contestaba que no lo era aún cuando dejaba que le llamará con ápodos tontos cariñosos. Y en su segundo año Sheen había estado en otro planeta, y aún cuando volvió hace unos pocos meses ninguno de los dos había utilizado la palabra.

Hasta ahora.

\- Así que.. ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Sheen alejándose un poco para poder mirar a Libby a los ojos - ¿Realmente somos novios?

Libby le sonrió con cariño, su mano acariciándole el cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza - ¿No lo éramos ya?

\- No lo sé.. Es que siempre pensé que estabas siendo amable conmigo cuando me dejabas llamarte con ápodos tontos - admitió Sheen en voz baja - Tú podrías conseguirte a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

La expresión de Libby cayó y sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente a acunar las mejillas de Sheen - Eso no es cierto. Tú eres lo mejor que hay para mi - dijo Libby acaloradamente.

El aire se volvió espeso entre ellos ante la profundidad de esas palabras y se mantuvo así por un largo rato antes de que Libby suspirará - Mira, tal vez aún no estoy lista para que realmente seamos algo oficial, aún tienes que lidiar con cosas por tu cuenta y yo también tengo que hacerlo. Pero aún si no somos novios, tú tienes que saber que no estás solo, Sheen, nunca lo estarás. No mientras yo esté aquí.

Sheen sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estómago cuando escucho esas palabras.

Ellos no eran novios. Libby lo había besado porque sintió lástima de su patética situación. Ella no lo quería, no de la manera en que él la quería.

Sin embargo, eso hizo que algo dentro de él se moviera. Una fortaleza desconocida dentro de él.

 _\- Tú debes mejorar. No sólo por ella, sino que por ti. Demuéstrales a todos esos idiotas que se han burlado de ti que están equivocados y que vales mucho más de lo que ellos creen - le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza._

Sheen se incorporó valientemente, su pecho y espalda ahora firmes y rectos, su cabeza asintiendo con desición - Tienes razón, Libby. Es hora de dejar de esperar a que un súper héroe venga. Es hora de empezar a ser mi propio súper héroe.

Libby le sonrió con orgullo - Ahí está mi Ultrahombre que tanto he estado extrañando.

\- Pensé que era Ultraniño o Ultrabobo, y ése era un ápodo que Cindy me decía para molestarme - dijo Sheen confundido.

\- Bueno, lo estoy cambiando. Ya no es un insulto, Sheen. Ahora es lo que realmente eres. Un Ultrahombre. Tú ya no eres un niño.

En ese momento, por primera vez, Sheen le creyó. Sintiendo que él no sólo estaba madurando físicamente, sino que también psicólogicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola.**

 **Bueno, tarde un poco en escribir el segundo capítulo porque no había tenido el tiempo para escribirlo. Solía tener una gran parte del capítulo dos ya escrito pero creo que accidentalmente lo borre porque no lo encuentro, hahaha. Y por supuesto, eso me atrasó más.**

 **Ah y sé que esto suena algo oscuro después de que el capítulo uno tuviera un final esperanzador y optimista pero también hay que ser realistas. Sheen no puede mejorar de la noche a la mañana sólo porque se dijo a sí mismo que es un ultrahombre. Así no son las cosas. No es que sea una persona súper realista en las historias, después de todo, soy una fiel fanática de los finales "Y vivieron felices por siempre" de Disney :). Pero esta no es una película Disney, es un fic algo oscuro de una mente algo rara de una fanática de Jimmy Neutrón.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

Sheen mejoró de una manera no demasiado increíble, pero sí era notoria su mejora a como se animaba a hablar más seguido alrededor de sus amigos, aún cuando eran comentarios suaves y cortos en la mesa de la cafetería. O como comía más, al tragar pequeños pedazos de comida de manera lenta. Incluso le contestaba a las personas que lo molestaban por su vello facial o por su voz, al ser generalmente hombres los que se burlaban, era muy fácil decir cosas como: "No te preocupes, niño. Algún día tú también crecerás", después de comentarios como ese no había nada que los demás niños pudieran contestar a excepción de una mirada de odio.

Aún era bastante preocupante ya que seguía siendo _muy_ tranquilo. Incluso a veces parecía triste en la manera en que durante clases miraba por la ventana, claramente deseando estar en otro lugar, aún cuando realmente no sabía a qué lugar podría ir un fenómeno como él.

Claro, eso no es algo que sus amigos necesitaban saber.

Lo único que podía decir en su defensa es que realmente estaba tratando de mejorar. Realmente estaba tratando de ser el ultrahombre que se había prometido ser a sí mismo. A sí mismo y a Libby.

 _Libby._ Ese nombre era una flecha dolorosa y cruel en su corazón.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que habían tenido. La sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Su sabor. _Dios_ , se moría por besarla de nuevo. Cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar mirar sus labios y lo único en que podía pensar era en besarla, aún cuando sabía que no podía.

Y eso era un enorme problema porque ellos seguían con su rutina de verse después de la escuela para sentarse a ver películas y series a su antojo. Así que eran ellos dos, solos, durante un largo tiempo, en el mismo lugar en donde había sido su primer y único beso.

Sí, mucha tentasión a la que tenía que resistirse diariamente.

Como en ese momento.

\- Muy bien - dijo Libby una vez que llegaron a su casa, en un extraño cambio de rutina ya que generalmente iban a la casa de Sheen después de la escuela - Puedes dejar tus cosas donde quieras, iré a buscar palomitas antes de que decidir qué queremos ver porque tenemos que ponerlas en el microondas primero. Ponte cómodo, enseguida regreso - avisó Libby antes de rápidamente desaparecer en su cocina.

Sheen se sentó incómodo en el gran sofá de la familia Folfax. Él no estaba acostumbrado a venir a su casa. Normalmente siempre iban a su propia casa, sin embargo, eso era cuando todo lo que veían era ciencia ficción ya que Sheen tenía más series y películas de eso, pero ahora que habían dejado la ciencia ficción atrás, entonces la casa de Libby que estaba completamente racionada de cientos de películas y series era una opción más obvia.

En un principio Libby había estado un poco renuente a que comenzarán a ir a su casa en vez de la de Sheen. Y Sheen lo notó aún cuando Libby había intentado fingir que no había problema.

Sheen entedía por qué. Al igual que en las viejas épocas, Libby aún se avergonzaba de ser vista por el niño raro del pueblo.

Sí, estaba con él en la escuela, pero estando rodeados del resto de sus amigos, no sólo estando ellos dos. Y nunca dejaba que Sheen caminará con ella en camino a su casa porque no quería que nadie los viera. Libby decía que era porque no quería que la gente mal interpretará las cosas pero ni siquiera Sheen era tan tonto como para creerse eso.

Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña colección de películas de _no_ ciencia ficción que Sheen tenía se gasto, entonces Libby no tuvo más opción que ofrecer regañadientes su casa.

Para Sheen, era horriblemente doloroso saber que, aún cuando sabía que Libby sí daría la cara por él si fuera necesario, se seguía avergonzando ante la idea de que la gente pensará que tiene algo con él. Porque Libby podía quererlo en secreto, pero no lo quería lo suficiente como para dejar que la gente los viera.

Por supuesto, Sheen no dijo nada de eso. Lo sufrió en silencio, tal como lo había hecho con todo últimamente.

\- ¡Las palomitas están listas! - anunció Libby alegremente, metiéndose un pequeño puñado de palomitas a la boca antes de dejarlo en la mesita de café que había en la sala de estar - Bueno, ¿qué quieres ver? Tengo cientos de películas y series, soy algo adicta a esta clase de cosas. Así que tienes mucho de donde escoger.

Sheen sacudió la cabeza con un poquito de brusquesa para sacudir los pensamientos tristes de su mente, tartamudeando un poco antes de formar una idea clara - ¿Tienes Top Gun? He querido verla desde que escuche Danger Zone en ¡Tunes.

\- Es bastante probable que mi papá la tenga - contestó Libby vacilantemente, su suave sonrisa menguándose con toda la discreción que pudo reunir.

Fue bastante obvio que Libby no estaba interesada en la película, así que Sheen decidió cambiar un poco la dirección a la que se dirigían - Bueno, no tenemos que ver esa si no quieres. Puedo verla en internet, tal vez podríamos ver algo de este estilo - dijo Sheen sacando un libro de su mochila.

Libby miró sorprendida el libro _Las ventajas de ser invisible_ \- No sabía que te gustaba ese libro. No sabía que te gustaba leer en absoluto.

Realmente no suelo leer, pero un día me quede en la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad y me encontré con este libro, me pareció interesante - explicó Sheen encogiéndose de hombros.

Libby asintió - Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres a que sea una película de ese estilo? ¿Romance/Drama?

Sheen sacudió la cabeza - Especialmente hecho para marginados.

Libby lo miró con tristeza antes de que su cara se iluminará con una idea - ¡Sé exactamente lo que podríamos ver! ¡Ya vuelvo! - exclamó antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación, dejando a Sheen sólo en el sofá otra vez.

Esta vez le tomó menos tiempo, Sheen ni siquiera pudo terminar de formar sus pensamientos para cuando Libby volvió agarrando su gruesa caja de DVD, mostrándosela a Sheen con emoción.

\- ¿Glee? - leyó el título de la caja confundido - ¿Quieres que vemos Glee? Realmente no sé mucho acerca de eso. He oído acerca de la serie e incluso he escuchado unas pocas canciones pero no sé de qué trata.

Libby metió el primer disco en la DVD sin vacilar - Créeme, es justo lo que estas buscando. La serie se trata de un montón de adolescentes marginados que se unen en el coro de su escuela, por lo que todos los molestan aún más. Ellos expresan todos sus sentimientos através de canciones y se ayudan el uno al otro a mejorar.

\- Así que, ¿en esta serie los problemas se resuelven simplemente cantando? - preguntó Sheen poco convencido. Él tenía millones de problemas, y dudaba que ninguna de ellas fuera a resolverse por cantar - Sin ofender, Libbs, pero no estoy seguro de si esta serie sea menos ficción que Ultra Lord.

Libby lo miró tímidamente - Sé que mi explicación de la serie no fue muy buena, pero juró que no es como suena. Esta serie te enseña que mantenerte fuerte en los momentos más difíciles vale la pena para lo que sigue después en tu vida.

De acuerdo, eso es algo que Sheen realmente necesitaba, así que tal vez la serie podría ser algo bueno para él.

Al ver más y más capítulos Sheen pudo comprender lo que Libby estaba tratando de explicarle. No es que cantarán y todos los problemas se hicieran mágicamente mejor. Es que esa era su única manera de alzar sus voces, de hacerse escuchar y expresar sus miedos y deseos.

Sheen no pudo identificarse con ninguno de los personajes. La más cercana fue Tina, una tímida estudiante asiática que fingía tartamudeo para que la gente le dejara de habíar. Sheen no había hecho eso, él simplemente había dejado de hablar, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Pero lo que realmente le hizo conectar, es que el personaje realmente sólo parecía estar intentando encontrar un lugar en donde encajar, eso era algo con lo que Sheen se podía relacionar perfectamente.

Habían comenzado a ver la serie apenas salieron de la escuela, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era de noche, la sala de estar únicamente iluminada por la vaga luz de la luna que se dejaba ver através de la cortina.

\- Muy bien, creo que eso fue suficiente por hoy - anunció Libby, apagando la DVD al terminar el disco cinco de siete que traía la temporada uno - ¿Qué te pareció?

Sheen le sonrió, sabiendo bien que Libby iba a echarle en cara que ella tenía razón - Estuvo bien. Bastante bien, la verdad. Creo que compraré la temporada, en camino a mi casa.

Libby se rió de buena gana - Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto que tengas que comprarla apenas salgas.

Sheen le sonrió tímidamente - Es que sí está muy buena.

\- Hmm - tarareó Libby con una suave sonrisa en comprensión - Cuando ves algo hermoso no quieres dejar de verlo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo tiempo. Suaves sonrisas adornando sus rostros hasta que la profundidad de la frase los fue alcanzando de poco en poco.

La luz de la luna como la única intrusa entre la oscuridad hacía que sus ojos brillarán. Los dos mirándose con sonrisas íntimas hasta que se fueron disolviendo hasta sólo mirarse con profundidad. Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para besarse.

\- _No es tu novia. No le gustas, sólo está siendo amable contigo, tienes que superarla_ \- le recordó su mente.

Sheen se levantó de un salto, tambaleándose torpemente - Y-Yo probablemente ya debería irme. Ya es bastante tarde y no quiero que mi papá se preocupe.

Afortunadamente para Sheen, Libby también también parecía algo aturdida - C-Claro. Tienes razón. Te acompañó a la puerta.

Caminaron juntos hacía la puerta con torpeza hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta, uno enfrente del otro.

\- Bueno.. Supongo que te veré mañana - se despidió Sheen vacilante.

Libby sonrió - Mañana es Sábado.

Sheen se dio un golpe mental - Ah sí, es cierto... Hasta el Lunes, entonces..

\- Sí.. - murmuró Libby en acuerdo.

Se quedaron congelados en sus posiciones. ¿Cómo se supone que se iban a despedir? ¿Con un simple "nos vemos"? Parecía muy inpersonal para lo que había estado pasando entre ellos últimamente. ¿Con un abrazo? Un simple abrazo incómodo y torpe parecería casi frívolo para Sheen después de haberse besado. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? Bueno, no estaría fuera de lugar después de haberse besado en los labios. Pero sería demasiada tentación para él saber que podía volver a besar esos suaves labios con tan sólo un pequeño movimiento después de besar su mejilla...

Ese pensamiento sacudió a Sheen por completo - Entonces, ¡nos vemos luego, Libby! ¡Gracias por todo! - exclamó tratando de hacer que sonará como una alegre despedida casual entre amigos después de haber pasado un agradable momento juntos antes de salir de la casa. Caminando rápidamente por la calle sin mirar atrás.

Dios, realmente era un estúpido.

Un estúpido completa, profunda, y estupidamete enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta que lo terminé..**

 **Hola, bueno, primero quiero agradecer a los tres comentarios, son pocos, pero son muy apreciados.**

 **Y también me quiero disculpar con esos tres comentarios por tardar tanto. Estoy en época de exámenes y la próxima semana lo volveré a estar, así que también tardará un poco el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertece**

En los siguientes días, Sheen podía sentir la pequeña tensión que se había formado entre él y Libby al rededor de sus amigos.

Era raro tener que actuar como si apenas se notarán el uno al otro cuando Sheen estaba, constantemente, pensando en besarla. O simplemente por el hecho de que los dos tenían el recuerdo fresco de su beso y que aún se seguían reuniendo después de la escuela.

Los días más duros eran en los que Cindy se burlaba de Sheen por algo, y Libby tenía que burlarse de él junto con ella. Porque se suponía que eso era lo que Libby debía hacer.

Cindy se había vuelto mucho más tolerante con Sheen desde que se había deprimido tanto, pero ahora que estaba mejorando (en pretender que nada pasaba), se estaba comenzando a parecer más a lo que era antes con Sheen. Por lo que Sheen recibía varias burlas e insultos por parte de Cindy, y a veces, por Libby.

Generalmente, Libby era buena ocultando el hecho de que no le gustaba burlarse de Sheen, pero habían veces en las que Sheen podía ver su vacilación, o incluso su muy breve expresión de tristeza antes de lanzarle un insulto.

Eso era lo más cercano que Sheen podía conseguir a una disculpa, porque Libby realmente nunca se disculpaba por ninguna de sus burlas cuando estaban a solas, porque se suponía que así debía actuar, así que no tenía de nada por lo que se tenía que disculpar.

Es como si fueran dos actores, que tenían personajes los cuales tenían que interpretar en la escuela, y terminaban su trabajo cuando llegaban a sus casas, a salvo.

Sin embargo, habían días en los que Cindy salía con un plan de última hora, o Jimmy hacía un nuevo invento, y ninguno de los dos tenía de otra más que ir con sus amigos y no verse después de la escuela. Porque no siempre podían inventar excusas de que sus padres los necesitaban para algo, se vería muy sospechoso.

\- ¿Sheen? Sheen, ¿me escuchas? - preguntó Jimmy, chasqueando sus dedos en la cara de Sheen para hacerlo reaccionar.

Sheen reaccionó, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente para concentrarse - Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

\- Te estaba hablando de un nuevo experimento - respondió Jimmy, mirándolo con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

Sheen, de inmediato, se metió a su personaje de nuevo. Asintió con entusiasmo - Lo siento, amigo. Me olvide de tomar mis pastillas esta mañana - respondió con una sonrisa conspiradora. Como si fuera una de sus travesuras.

Dios, le dolía lo falsa que se sentía esa sonrisa.

Jimmy no parecía convencido - No estás actuando alborotado, estabas completamente inmóvil hace unos segundos, mirando a la nada.

Las excusas llegaron de manera instintiva a la boca de Sheen - ¡Estaba pensando en el capítulo número 147 de Ultralord en el que se va a marte por señales raras en el cielo y se encuentra con toda una conspiración de villanos ahí que quería destruír el planeta tierra y pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía a cuando nosotros fuimos a marte y nos encontramos con el niño rico de dientes de ardilla que quería adueñarse de marte pero después nos encontramos con esos hombres de piedra que querían matarnos y entonces tuvimos que-!

Jimmy se estaba riendo entredientes, alzando las manos en rendición - De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lamento haberte sacado de tus pensamientos tan interesantes, pero te estaba contando de mi nuevo experimento.

\- ¿Para eso me hiciste dejar de pensar en Ultralord? - preguntó Sheen, haciendo un puchero, esperando que se viera genuino - Ni siquiera entiendo de qué se tratan tus experimentos, me aburren cuando los empiezas a explicar, por eso me duermo. ¡La parte que me gustan son cuando empiezan nuestras aventuras y hacemos cosas como irnos al espacio!

Jimmy infló su pecho, indignado - Mis explicaciones no son aburridas, es sólo que tú nunca te molestas en prestarles atención. Mira, lo volveré a explicar, y presta atención esta vez.

La explicación fue larga y confunsa, Sheen ni siquiera logró entender para qué servía la máquina, pero se había vuelto tan bueno actuando, que fue increíblemente fácil fingir que estaba prestando atención.

\- Y entonces, ¿sigues pensando que es aburrido? - preguntó Jimmy con una sonrisa arrogante. Bastante seguro de su respuesta.

Sheen lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos en interés - Estuvo fascinante - contestó fingiendo estar impresionado.

Jimmy asintió satisfecho. Con un aire de victoria.

Cuando Jimmy se dio la vuelta y le dejó de prestar atención, Carl se inclinó un poco hacia él y susurró - No entendí nada, ¿tú sí?

\- Ni una sola palabra - contestó Sheen en voz baja. Sonriendo suavemente al saber que no era el único perdido en el laboratorio.

Así era su vida ahora. Llena de mentiras y sonrisas falsas que le dolía hacer. Tenía que fingir estar bien con sus amigos, con su familia y con todas las personas que se burlaban de él en la escuela. La única persona con la que podía ser real era Libby. E incluso con ella le terminaba llegando el remordimiento, después, por lo triste que se ve cuando Sheen le cuenta como se siente.

Y eso que Sheen sólo le cuenta sus sentimientos más positivos.

Sin embargo, Libby se distinguía fuera de los demás amigos de Sheen porque era insistente. Nunca se creía ninguna de sus sonrisas falsas ni excusas. Por supuesto, Sheen podía decir la verdad incompleta, pero aún así, Libby lograba conseguir al menos una pequeña parte de la verdad. Eso era más de lo que cualquiera de los demás podía conseguir de Sheen.

Al llegar a su casa después de una larga tarde en el laboratorio de Jimmy, Sheen se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado. Así que la cena con su familia fue realmente una tortura. Teniendo que sonreír y actuar como el niño hiperactivo que solía ser. Hablando demasiado para no tener que comer todo.

Desde hace tiempo, Sheen había perdido el apetito. Se las había arreglado para comer lo suficiente para mantenerse en marcha, así que sí había mejorado un poco a como estaba hace unas semanas.

Aún así, él era consciente de que la cantidad de peso que estaba perdiendo no era saludable.

Pero también sabía que no le importaba.

Después de tomar unos pequeños picotazos por un largo tiempo antes de terminar un taco y medio de cuatro que habían en su plato, se excusó, saltando de su silla, alegando que ya era la hora de Ultralord antes de subir corriendo a su cuarto.

Al cerrar su puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir con esto - susurró Sheen para sí mismo.

Se sentía culpable por mentirle a su papá y a sus amigos sobre como se sentía, pero no podía soportar volver a ver la preocupación en los ojos de su papá que tuvo que ver hace tan sólo unas semanas cuando no había comenzado a fingir que estaba mejor. Y estaba harto de que sus amigos lo vieran como si fuera algo que estaba apunto de romperse así que tenían que tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

Suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto.

Sus ojos parpadearón, vagando por el entorno de su habitación. Sheen no podía encontrar una explicación de como algo que le encantaba hace tan poco tiempo podía volverse tan irritante. Ya no podía soportar que cada lugar en que mirará de su habitación se encontrará con algo de Ultralord. Sí, Ultralord siempre iba a significar mucho para él, por su mamá, pero no por eso tenía que estar rodeado de él.

Era un poco preocupante la manera tan abrupta en que él cambió. Realmente no era el mismo niño que era hace un tiempo y eso le asustaba. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Jimmy y Carl a su nueva actitud. Él ahora era más tranquilo, más consciente y en cierta manera, también un poco más maduro. Aún era algo tonto y torpe, seguro, la tristeza que sentía no lo hacía inteligente, pero sí le hacía ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más realista y objetiva.

Antes de que Sheen pudiera profundizarse más en ése pensamiento, su celular sonó. Enterró su mano en su bolsillo hasta que logró agarrar su celular y lo sacó, sonriendo cuando vio que era Libby quien le estaba llamando. Libby casi siempre le intentaba llamar en los días en los que no se veían después de la escuela. Contestó - Hola, Libbs. ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde de compras con Cindy?

\- ¡Hola, Sheen! - saludó Libby alegremente - Estuvo bien. Fue divertido, supongo, pero realmente me sentía mal por no poder ver Gleecontigo después de la escuela.

Sheen sonrió ante la mención del programa que siempre veían juntos - No te preocupes. Creo que nos venía bien un descanso de Glee. No puede ser saludable que en tan poco tiempo ya hayamos terminado la temporada dos.

\- Lo sé, pero la temporada tres es mi favorita - Sheen podía escuchar el adorable puchero de su amiga en su voz.

Sheen sonrió con adoración - Ya lo veremos. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Mañana después de la escuela? - preguntó Libby en busca de confirmación.

\- Por supuesto.

Libby suspiró satisfecha - Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue hoy en el laboratorio de Jimmy?

Sheen se encogió de hombros - Bien, supongo. Fue un poco raro. Jimmy notó que había algo diferente en mi y tuve que actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado. Se sintió como si por un momento, el viejo yo regresará a mi cuerpo, pero de alguna manera ya no encajaba..

El silencio de Libby hizo que Sheen se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

\- L-Lo siento. Sé que no te gusta que hable así..

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, Sheen - le interrumpió - Nunca te disculpes por ser sincero conmigo. Especialmente con esta clase de cosas.

Sheen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que lo sentía otra vez.

\- Es sólo que.. - Libby suspiró - Odio que estés pasando por esto.

\- Yo también - dijo Sheen en voz baja. Era lo único que se le ocurría decirle.

El silencio se prolongó hasta el punto de que ya era sofocantemente incómodo. Así que Sheen decidió cambiar de dirección.

\- Aunque eso no estuvo tan malo como tener que escuchar las "interesantes" explicaciones de Jimmy de sus inventos. No entiendo como es que siendo tan listo no se da cuenta de que cuando él me está explicando cosas, mentalmente estoy escuchando música - comentó Sheen, ganándose una risa de Libby.

\- Yo hago lo mismo - se rió - ¿Qué música estabas escuchando en tu mente?

Él sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaría su respuesta - Muchas canciones de Glee.

Libby se rió con aún más fuerza - Tienes razón, tal vez nos venía bien un descanso de Glee.

\- Definitivamente. Mi mente no puede almacenar tanta música. Si seguimos viendo Glee como lo vemos terminaré olvidando al resto de los grupos que me gustan - Los dos se rieron.

La conversación pasó a ser agradable y se prolongó por casi dos horas. Sheen comenzó a contar historias de su abuela (él sabía que siempre hacían a Libby reír), y después de un buen rato de risas, Sheen bostezó.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente. Es hora de que te vayas a dormir - dijó Libby en un tono obligatorio maternal.

-No, yo no- fue interrumpido por un bostezo - tengo sueño.

Libby se rió - Seguro. Buenas noches, Sheen.

\- Buenas noches, Libbs.

Sheen sonrió cuando colgó el télefono. Sólo Libby podía hacerlo sentir feliz y cálido después de un día como el que tuvo.

Se fue a cambiar con su pijama con una sonrisa hasta que frunció el ceño al verse ante el espejo.

Su pijama era de Ultralord. Su espejo de era de Ultralord.

Toda su bendita habitación era de Ultralord.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse por ver su cara de todas partes cuando derrepente una idea golpeó su mente.

Libby amaba decorar habitaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Unos días pasaron, y aunque nada cambiaba ni para bien ni para mal en la escuela o en su casa, las cosas iban mejor con Libby.

Aún pensaba todo el tiempo en besarla, por supuesto, pero Sheen podía sentir como la tensión de desvanecía poco a poco. Acostumbrándose a que ellos estuvieran juntos casi todos los días.

Aún cuando habían dicho que iban a tomar con calma Glee, ellos ya habían terminado la tercera temporada, y había sido la mejor noche que habían tenido juntos desde la noche en la que se besaron.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! - gritó Sheen después de que el capítulo acabará - ¿¡Qué significa eso!? ¿¡Significa que Finn terminó con Rachel!? ¿¡Para "dejarla libre"!? ¿¡Quién diablos dice algo así!? ¡Y QUE ALGUIEN ME DÉ UNA BUENA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL KURT NO ENTRO A NYADA!

Libby se tiró al suelo, perdiendo el aliento por tantas carcajadas - Estás incluso peor que Cindy y yo cuando lo vimos por primera vez.

Sheen volvió a su pocisión normal, con su espalda apoyada en la parte baja del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en su cara - Estúpida serie dramática adolescente.

Libby se rió más hasta que tuvo que parar para respirar y se incorporó para sentarse al lado de Sheen - El drama lo hace más interesante, lo verás cuando empecemos la cuarta temporada.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a verla!

Libby se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza - No, señor. Habíamos acordado que íbamos a ver más lentamente la serie. Tú ya te estás volviendo un adicto.

\- ¡Libby Folfax, no me puedes dejar con esta duda! - advirtió Sheen horrorizado mientras veía que Libby agarraba todas sus temporadas y se fue corriendo de la sala.

\- ¡Tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima semana!

\- ¡LIBBY! - gritó Sheen corriendo detrás de ella, mientras sus risas resonaban por toda la casa mientras Sheen la perseguía.

Al final, Libby había ganado, y Sheen tuvo que sentarse con ella, regañadientes, para hacer la tarea juntos.

Además de eso, Libby estaba teniendo el momento de su vida decorando la habitación de Sheen.

Sheen estaba seguro de que había conocido todos los colores existentes en el planeta tierra después de que Libby le mostrará todas las opciones de tapizado o diseño de muebles. Al final, él dejaba que Libby eligiera lo que pensará que se veía mejor, ya que ella sabía más que él acerca de decoración, haciendo que ella se emocionará aún más.

\- Esta es una opción muy buena para juego de recámara - le dijo Libby, mostrándole una imagen de una cabezera, cajonera y buros que parecían ser antiguos pero cuidados de un color oscuro moderno, en su computadora.

\- Se ve increíble - dijo Sheen de acuerdo por primera vez en cualquier decisión que se había tomado sobre su habitación - No pensé que a ti te gustará lo antiguo.

Libby se encogió de hombros - Generalmente no, pero hay algunas cosas que se ven mejor así, especialmente cuando es una habitación para hombre.

\- ¿Dice cuánto cuesta? - preguntó Sheen.

Libby vaciló - Ese es el único detalle..

\- ¿¡2 mil dólares!? - gritó Sheen sin aliento.

\- Lo sé..

Sheen suspiró - Bueno.. No queda de otra.. Le tendré que decir a mi papá que él haga los muebles.

Libby respiró abruptamente - ¡Es cierto, tu papá sabe de carpintería! ¡Eso es perfecto! Podrá hacerte una habitación perfecta.

\- Sí, pero no me gusta que mi papá lo haga porque me podrá a trabajar con él. Cuando hizo el comedor estuve un mes cortando madera. 9 de cada vez 10 veces perjudicando más que ayudando.

\- Bueno, pues espero que hayas aprendido algo de hacer tu comedor porque la mayor parte de tu habitación tendría que ser hecho por tu papá.

Sheen gruñó y golpeó su frente contra la pared.

Con Libby a cargo, no tardó mucho tiempo para que se pusieran a trabajar. Tal y como Sheen lo esperaba, su papá lo puso a trabajar con él para hacer la habitación.

Libby se encargo de explicarle al papá de Sheen la madera exacta, el tipo de piso, el diseño de la habitación, absolutamente todo para que se pudieran hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

En realidad no había sido tan malo como Sheen pensó que iba a ser. Su papá le pidió que cortará la madera, pero él era quien le mostraba exactamente cuánto cortar, Sheen sólo tenía que mover con cuidado la cierra hasta que el trozo estaba perfectamente cortado, su papá se encargaba de tallar la madera para poder hacer el diseño exacto de Libby.

Igualmente, su papá le dijo que pintara los muebles, pero era su papá quien pintaba los detalles para que realmente pareciera un mueble antiguo.

No todo pudo ser hecho a mano, por supuesto, algunas cosas tuvieron que ser compradas. Y no era nada barato, pero cuando Sheen vendió todas sus cosas de Ultralord a coleccionistas, era más que fácil pagar todo lo que se necesitaba para la nueva habitación.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Libby una vez que Sheen ya había terminado de sacar todas sus cosas de Ultralord de su habitación para la venta de garage - No tienes por qué despedirte de todo, sé lo mucho que significa para tí...

\- Lo sé, pero es necesario para poder pagar todo lo que vamos a necesitar. Además no venderé absolutamente todo. Guardé esto - dijo Sheen, mostrando la caja de cartón que contenía algunas cosas de Ultralord.

Realmente no era mucho, era sólo su máscara, una de sus tantas camisas de Ultralord, su figura de acción favorita y su cómic favorito. A comparación de todo lo que iba a vender, eso realmene no era nada, pero eran las únicas cosas que Sheen simplemente no podía soportar vender.

Libby miró la pequeña caja sorprendida - ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que vas a conservar de una habitación repleta de cosas de Ultralord?

Sheen se encogió de hombros - Son las únicas cosas realmente importantes para mí.

Parecía que Libby estaba apunto de protestar cuando algo en la caja le llamó la atención - Espera, ¿por qué guardaste una camisa de Ultralord? Todas las camisas que tienen son de él, incluso la que tienes puesta.

Sheen asintió distraído mientras llevaba la caja a su armario - Lo sé, pero estaba pensando en comprarme ropa nueva y vender la vieja. ¿Qué sentido tendría vender todas las cosas de ultralord en mi habitación si toda mi ropa es de ultralord.

Libby brincó emocionada - ¡Un cambio de imagen! ¡Esta ha sido la mejor semana! ¡Tienes que avisarme cuando salgas de compras para ir contigo, yo tengo que aprovar toda la ropa!

Sheen se rió entredientes - No te preocupes, puedes elegir toda la ropa.

Sheen se rió con más fuerza cuando Libby gritó de emoción.

Un sólo día después, todas la cosas de Ultralord fueron vendidas como pan caliente y Libby se encargó de comprar todo lo que se necesitaba mientras Sheen y su papá se encargaban de la construcción de los muebles. Una semana después, el piso, el baño y los muebles estaban listos, sólo faltaba pintar las páredes, tarea en la que Libby se ofreció a ayudar.

\- Cuidado con el piso nuevo, Sheen. Le puede caer pintura - advirtió Libby mientras pintaba otra capa de pintura blanca en la pared.

\- Todo el piso está cubierto de periódico, ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a manchar?

\- Podrías mover el periódico.

\- Apenas y me estoy moviendo - contestó Sheen, cuando sus caderas chocaron por accidente al tratar de pintar el mismo espacio. Los dos comenzaron a empujarse juguetonamente con las caderas para pintar el espacio que quedaba de la pared.

\- Muévete, Sheen, no es gracioso - dijo Libby con risa en su voz.

\- Oblígame - contestó Sheen con una sonrisa desafiante cuando derrepente Libby le paso la brocha llena de pintura por la cara.

Libby se rió con fuerza - Listo, ya quítate- Libby gritó cuando Sheen le lanzó pintura blanca en la blusa - ¡SHEEN!

Sheen rió mientras corría por la habitación para huír de Libby cuando ambos comenzaron a lanzarse pintura.

Libby, finalmente, lo acorraló en una esquina de la habitación pero Sheen la agarró de los brazos para que evitar que lo atacará. Libby trató de librar sus brazos entre risas cuando se rindió, con ambos mirándose a los ojos mientras se reían.

Las risas se fueron calmando cuando los dos notaron lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Ninguno se apartó, sólo se mantuvieron mirándose a los ojos. Sheen no había soltado los brazos de Libby hasta que ella apartó uno suavemente para poner una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sheen.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la acción de Libby, pero ninguno de los dos se quejaba, tampoco hicieron ningún movimiento para partarse cuando Sheen pusó su manos en la espalda baja de Libby. Por un momento, Sheen decidió tirar al viento la precaución y acercó sus caras lentamente. Sus labios estaban a distancia mínima, sus narices ya tocándose, los ojos de ambos ya cerrados, los labios apunto de encontrarse..

El sonido abrupto de la puerta abriéndose los sacudió lejós del otro. Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la hermana pequeña de Sheen, quien los miraba completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de pasar - Papá dijo que no se queden mucho tiempo adentro de la habitación porque el olor tan fuerte de la pintura puede hacer que les duela la cabeza.

Sheen respiró temblorosamente - S- sí, está bien. Dile a papá que no se preocupe.

Su hermanita asintió y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El silencio que quedó fue incómodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse y se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que Libby habló - Creo que debería irme.. Tu habitación ya está complemente pintada.

\- Sí.. Deberíamos salir y dejar la puerta abierta para que la pintura se sequé y así se puedan meter todos los muebles mañana - dijo Sheen dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola y manteniéndola así, Sheen finalmente alzó la mirada a Libby y le sostuvo la puerta, haciendo el acto caballeroso sin darse cuenta.

Libby se sonrojó y asintió. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal, donde Sheen nuevamente abrió la puerta e incluso agarró el suéter de Libby, sosteniéndolo mientras Libby se lo ponía.

Una vez que Libby ya estaba abrigada, se pusó de puntitas rápidamente para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, dejando a Sheen mirándola encantadamente sorprendido y con las mejillas rojas - Nos vemos mañana - susurró Libby mirándolo a los ojos tímidamente por un segundo antes de irse.

Sheen la vio alejarse por la calle y dejó salir un suspiro enamorado - Nos vemos - le susurró al viento.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, la pintura ya se había secado, y Libby fue a ayudar a Sheen y a su padre a poner las cosas en la habitación.

Una vez que Sheen y Libby terminarón de quitar los periódicos del suelo, Sheen y su papá cargaron entre ellos los muebles pesados, dejando a Libby rodando los ojos cuando ellos le insistieron que dejará el trabajo pesado a los hombres. Entre todos trajeron las cosas de Sheen y los decorativos hasta que Sheen y su papá bajaron para dejar las cajas vacías en la basura, ya que habían dejado todas las cosas en el cuarto de Sheen.

Cuando Sheen volvió a subir, esta vez sin su papá, se apresuró a su habitación - Libby, quería agradecerte por ayudarn... - su voz se desvaneció cuando vio una foto vieja que tenía un filtro que la hacía ver como una pintura, enmarcada en la pared.

Era una foto de él y su mamá. Su mamá estaba sentada en su sillón favorito y Sheen estaba en sus piernas. Ella le estaba ayudando a ponerle la máscara de Ultralord, que para ese entonces, le quedaba gigantes. Los dos estaban riendo en la foto, Sheen nunca se había visto a sí mismo tan feliz, especialmente ahora.

Sheen volteó a ver a Libby, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

\- Lo siento si esto te incómoda, pero después de que vendieras todas tus cosas de Ultralord pensé que esto iba a ayudar a que no te sintieras tan- Sheen la interrumpió, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias, Libby. Muchísimas gracias por todo - susurró Sheen con la voz rota, apretando con más fuerza y seguridad sus brazos enredados en la cintura de Libby.

Libby sonrió y envolvió su brazos alrededor del cuello de Sheen, subiendo una mano a la cabeza de Sheen, acariciándole el cabello - Bienvenido a tu nuevo cuarto, Sheen.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero han sido unos meses ocupados. Además de que no puedo forzarme a tener ideas, sé muy bien cómo quiero que terminé éste fic, pero a veces tengo unos problemas al imaginarme el transcurso del fic. Entre esos problemas está cómo hacer que Jimmy y Carl se enterén de los problemas de Sheen. Perdón si se siente forzado, pero es que tengo una idea de cómo quiero que llegué el momento en que lo descubran, y ese momento todavía no llega.**

 **Espero les guste, y muchas gracias para las personas que han comentado.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se diga): Nada me pertenece**

Sheen miraba con optimismo el inicio de la semana. Era mil veces más fácil relajarse en su habitación sin tener a un millón de Ultralords mirándolo durante cada segundo del día.

Se sentía un poco extraño. Su habitación había sido exactamente igual desde que tenía seis años. Le iba a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente, pero le gustaba, aunque no le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones de por qué lo había cambiado.

\- ¡Wow! ¡La habitación quedó increíble! - exclamó Carl con entusiasmo al entrar a la habitación redecorada.

Era la primera vez que él y Jimmy veían su nueva habitación. Ellos ni siquiera sabían que Sheen había superado a Ultralord hasta ese mismo día, cuando Sheen los invitó a su casa. Ninguno de los dos parecía creerle hasta que lo vieron con sus propios ojos.

Jimmy estudió con la mirada toda la habitación, incredúlo - ¿Todo esto lo decoraste tú?

Sheen sintió un poco de pánico por esa pregunta, pero la enmascaró con un modesto encogimiento de hombros - La verdad no, sólo busqué imágenes de diseño de habitaciones y junté diferentes ideas para hacer la habitación.

Por supuesto, era mentira. Toda la habitación había sido producto del increíble talento de Libby para diseñar, pero Sheen no podía revelar su intima "amistad" con Libby. Ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, así como Libby no le decía nada a Cindy.

Afortunadamente, Jimmy no le cuestionó sobre eso, pero si lo miraba sospechoso - ¿Cómo es que superaste a Ultralord de la noche a la mañana?

\- No fue de la noche a la mañana - explicó Sheen - Ya ha llevado un tiempo hartándome. Desde que volví de Zeenu no me ha vuelto a llamar la atención. Supongo que el año de distancia me ayudó.

La mirada de sospecha de Jimmy fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa - Supongo..

\- ¡Tu cama es genial! - exclamó Carl, quien seguía examinando la habitación con emoción.

Sheen se relajó por la intervención de su amigo y pasó la tarde enseñándoles los cambios de la habitación para luego bajar a cenar.

Como siempre, Sheen se la pasaba platicando más de lo normal para disimular el hecho de que nunca terminaba por completo la comida de su plato. Generalmente nadie de su familia decía algo al respecto, y parecía que Carl y Jimmy tampoco lo habían notado hasta que Carl le preguntó si podía terminarse su comida si él no la iba a comer.

Jimmy miró el plato de Sheen, notando por primera vez que no se había comido ni siquiera la mitad y alzó la mirada hacía su amigo - ¿Por qué no comes?

Sheen se metió un bocado a la boca, como para demostrar lo contrario - No es que no coma, es que me entretengó al hablar.

\- Lo hace todo el tiempo - contestó su abuela desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Todos voltearon a verla, como si estuvieran notando su presencia por primera vez - Siempre se la pasa hablando como un cotorro en la mesa y después se retira para ver Ultralord. Nunca termina de su comida. ¡Pero eso está mal, mijo! Con lo flaco que ya estás..

\- Habías dicho que ya no te gustaba Ultralord desde hace un año - le cuestionó Jimmy.

Entonces Sheen lo miró. Pero Jimmy no lo miraba enojado u ofendido. Lo miraba preocupado, al igual que todas las personas en la mesa.

Sheen comió toda su comida regañadientes, tragando cada bocado con trabajo. La comida pesaba en su estómago, podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago.

Aunque Sheen tardó en comer y fue el último de la mesa en terminar su comida, nadie se movió de la mesa hasta que terminó. Sheen notó con irritación que así iba a ser a partir de esa noche.

Cuando terminó, acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta, pero no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos. Sabía que los dos lo mirarían con preocupación, incluso Carl, quien todavía no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sheen - dijo Carl con torpeza.

\- Sí...

Jimmy se aclaró la garganta, incómodo - Sheen.. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- No, nada - contestó tercamente.

Se dio cuenta de que su amigo parecía querer insistir, pero no se atrevió con toda la familia de Sheen mirándolos, así que murmuro su despedida y salió detrás de Carl.

Sheen no se detuvó a mirar a su familia, se apresuró a subir a su habitación y cerró su puerta con llave. No volvió a salir de su habitación durante el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente las cosas no se pusieron mucho mejor. Sheen podía sentir la tensión en su casa durante el desayuno, sintiendo las miradas atentas de su padre mientras seguía comiendo, resignado.

Cuando llegó a la escuela pudo sentir como sus amigos lo trataban con más tacto de lo normal. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir, así que no decían nada.

Sheen no dejó de fruncir el ceño, irritado, hasta que vio una hermosa cara entre todas las personas de la escuela.

Libby lo miraba con discreta preocupación, mientras sus amigas hablaban, sin notar que Libby no les estaba prestando atención. Sheen le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y pudo sentir las molestas mariposas en su estómago cuando Libby le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de eso se animó un poco. Aún no le gustaba el silencio de sus amigos, pero fingía que no lo notaba hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Cindy y Libby no siempre los acompañaban a la hora del almuerzo, generalmente ellas se sentaban con el resto de sus amigas, pero a veces se sentaban con ellos. Sheen podía notar como ellas no siempre se sentían cómodas cuando se sentaban con ellos, la gente las miraba con extrañesa. Cindy y Libby eran populares, ellos eran todo lo opuesto, así que no tenía sentido para nadie que ellas fueran sus amigas. Y generalmente, no actuaban como amigos durante la escuela, bueno, excepto Cindy y Jimmy, quienes se tomaban de las manos en los pasillos y se daban castos besos sin importar las miradas de los demás.

Eso es lo que Sheen siempre admiró de Cindy. Jimmy tenía una pésima reputación, todos sabían que él había puesto en peligro a la ciudad de Retroville más de una vez, por lo que eran muy raras las personas a las que le agraba Jimmy, pero a Cindy no parecía importar nada de lo que los demás dijeran sobre su novio, ni siquiera las criticas de sus propias amigas. Cindy incluso defendía a Jimmy enfrente de cualquier persona que lo molestará en su presencia.

Sheen deseaba que Libby fuera igual con él..

Pero esa idea triste se le esfumó de su mente cuando Libby le volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en el día, aunque lo hizo una vez que se fijó de que Cindy no les estuviera prestando atención.

Por primera vez en el día, Sheen pudo sentir que sus amigos se relajaron y platicaron con tranquilidad con Libby y Cindy. Fue bueno, a Sheen siempre le había gustado los momentos en que los cinco de ellos se podían hablar con tanta naturalidad.

Desafortunadamente, el descanso terminó, y tuvieron que volver a sus clases. Lo bueno era que la hora que le seguía la tenía con Jimmy y Libby.

Juntos caminaron hacía su salón, y fueron los primeros en llegar.

Después de su gran abrazo en la habitación de Sheen, a Sheen y Libby les parecía costar más trabajo recordar que se suponía que no eran tan cercanos cuando había gente al rededo, como en ese mismo momento, en que Jimmy los miró raro cuando Sheen le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a Libby antes de entrar a clases y Libby le dio una sonrisa brillante.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amables el uno con el otro? - preguntón Jimmy, una vez que Libby se alejó - Ella y Cindy siempre te están molestando.

Sheen se encogió de hombros, esperando que sus nervios no se notarán - No lo somos, pero soy un caballero por naturaleza.

Jimmy bufó divertido - ¿Desde cuándo? - pero los ojos de Jimmy se ampliarón al recordar algo - Oh, ya te gusta Libby otra vez.

Sheen intentó balbucear algo, pero Jimmy habló primero - Después de pasar un año entero en otro planeta, pensé que la ibas a superar - Jimmy sacudió la cabeza con desaprovación y miró a su amigo con simpatía - Sheen, ella nunca te hará caso. Sólo es amable contigo durante las misiones. Si no te ha hecho caso en todos estos años, no lo hará ahora.

Antes de que Sheen pudiera responder, la gente empezó a llegar, y él no se atrevió a responder.

El resto de su día fue bastante triste, después del consejo de su amigo. Sabía que Jimmy tenía razón. Pero no quería escucharlo, especialmente porque Jimmy no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y Libby últimamente.

Sheen se sonrojó al imaginarse cómo sería si les contará a sus amigos sobre su beso. Definitivamente, sería uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El poder ser abiertamente cariñoso con ella, agarrándola de la mano en los pasillos, al igual que Cindy y Jimmy.. No le molestaría que ella no lo defendiera al igual que Cindy hacía con su amigo. Todo lo que quería es que se atreviera a demostrar lo que de verdad sentía por él, sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaban.

El problema era que Sheen ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentía Libby por él. Seguro, habían tenido sus momentos. ¿Pero cómo estar seguro de que Libby sintió lo mismo que él durante esos instantes?

Sheen cerró los ojos, recordando cuando estaban pintando su habitación. Ese fue le momento en donde Sheen se atrevió a pensar que Libby tal vez sentía lo mismo que él. Ese momento en que se quedarón mirando más tiempo del debido, en que los dos estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, en que Sheen sintió la suave mano de Libby en su mejilla. Estuvo apunto de besarla, y ella no se apartó, parecía estar dispuesta..

Antes de que Sheen pudiera imaginar lo que pudo haber sido, la voz molesta de su profesor lo sacó de sus pensamiento.

\- ¡Estevéz, no te duermas! - le advirtió su maestro, haciendo que Sheen abriera los ojos y brincará un poco de la sorpresa. Pudo sentir la mirada de todos, y se hundió un poco en su asiento, deseando poder hacerse invisible. El maestro suspiró entre enojado y cansado - Si prestarás atención, tal vez no me sacarías las mismas calificaciones mediocres de siempre.

Todos sus compañeros se rieron en voz baja, algunos lo miraron burlonamente, unos pocos lo miraron con una sonrisa simpática aunque se seguían riendo discretamente. Sheen miró por un segundo a Jimmy y Libby, quiénes se sentaban alfrente de la clase, pero al ver sus miradas de preocupación, Sheen tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Sheen ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención al resto de sus clases, el sólo quería que las otras pasarán para poder salir de su maldita escuela y poder ir a casa de Libby, necesitaba estar con ella, sólo así se iba a sentir mejor, sólo ella le hacía sentir mejor.

Así que cuando la última cámpana sonó, Sheen lo sintió como si fuera una llamada de dios.

Se apresuró a salir, atravesando con trabajo a los mares de estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos para abrir las grandes puertas de la escuela y respirar profundamente el glorioso aire del exterior.

Sheen apenas se estaba alejando de la escuela cuando Jimmy lo alcanzó.

\- ¡Hola, Sheen! ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó su amigo de cabeza grande.

Sheen se encogió de hombros - Bien, supongo.

Jimmy asintió, pero no lucía nada convencido - El profesor Pine es un solitario amargado, no debió hablarte de esa forma sólo por no estar prestando atención a su clase, nadie le hace caso, son aburridisímas.

Sheen tuvo que sonreír - Jimmy, tú le haces caso a sus clases.

\- ¡Bueno, pero yo le hago caso a todas las clases! ¡Así no cuenta!

Sheen se rió brevemente antes de notar que no podía caminar hacia la casa de Libby con Jimmy, nadie podía saber que se reunían después de la escuela. Ella nunca le perdonaría si él dejará que alguien más se enterará.

Sheen tosió torpemente - Y bueno, nos vemos..

\- En realidad, estaba pensando que podías venir al laboratorio. Tengo muchos planes en mente, muchos ya están casi terminados, pronto podremos ir a alguna misión con las niñas.

Sheen normalmente amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con las misiones, si Jimmy le hubiera invitado a su laboratoria durante el fin de semana, él hubiera estado encantando. Pero entre semana que era cuando veía a Libby...

Pero Sheen sabía que se iba a ver muy sospechoso si se negaba a ir con su amigo. Jimmy estaba empezando a notar más cosas de lo que debería, si Sheen no iba con él, sólo iba a hacer que JImmy se sintiera más curioso y quisiera investigar más de lo que estaba pasando.

Sheen forzó una sonrisa - Claro, vamos.

Juntos caminaron a la casa de Jimmy en un incómodo silencio. Saludaron rápidamente a la mamá de Jimmy al llegar a su casa antes de pasar a su patio y entrar al laboratorio.

Jimmy no estaba mintiendo, lo primero que Sheen vio al entrar al laboratorio fueron un montón de planos. ¿De qué eran? Ni idea.

Su amigo le explicó para qué era cada uno, pero Sheen no entendió ni la mitad de su explicación. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue que para algunos tendrían que ir al espacio. Las misiones en el espacio siempre eran las favoritas de Sheen.

Pero después de un rato, Sheen no pudo más con las explicaciones de Jimmy, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar por tanta información, así que intento distraerlo con cualquier otro tema - Y bueno.. ¿Cómo es que Carl no vino?

\- Tenía cita con el doctor. Además de que él ya vio todos los planos - le respondió Jimmy, mientras buscaba algo en su computadora. Sheen se horrorizó al ver que eran otros planos que Jimmy le iba a querer explicar.

Pero entonces el celular de Sheen sonó, haciendo que Jimmy lo mirará con una ceja alzada. Sheen sacó su teléfono y su corazón se le cayó al estómago cuando vio que era Libby.

Sheen se apresuró a negar la llamada y le escribió torpemente - "No puedo hablar, con Jimmy".

Cuando Sheen alzó la mirada, vio que su amigo lo seguía mirado extrañado - ¿Quién era?

\- Mi papá - contestó Sheen, internamente aliviado de que se le ocurriera una mentira convincente tan rápido - Creo que está preocupado de por qué no llegué a casa después de la escuela.

\- Entonces, ¿ya tienes que irte? - preguntó Jimmy.

Sheen se sintió culpable cuando notó que la idea de irse del laboratorio de su amigo le emocionaba, y se obligó a contestar - Tal vez en un rato, no creo que se enojé cuando le expliqué que estaba contigo.

Jimmy asintió y sacó su teléfono - Bueno, ya que te vas a quedar, deberíamos ordenar una pizza.

Comieron con una sensación de tensión en el aire, no porque no tuvieran cosas de las cuales platicar, sino porque Sheen estaba completamente consciente de que Jimmy se estaba fijando de que comiera mucho y no dejará nada en su plato. Odiaba que la gente lo tratará como a un enfermo.

Al terminar de comer, Jimmy parecía satisfecho de sí mismo cuando Sheen se comió tres pedazos enteros - Bien, ya me estaba preocupando - admitió Jimmy con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte - contestó Sheen.

Entonces la sonrisa de Jimmy se hizo más débil - No lo sé.. Has estado muy extraño últimamente.

\- No lo he estado - contestó Sheen por instinto.

\- Sí lo has estado. Estás muy serio, casi no hablas, no te atreves a mirar a nadie en la escuela cuando se burlan de tí, con trabajo y comes, y ya ni siquiera te gusta Ultralord.

Sheen bufó, aunque sabía que no sonó convincente - Bueno, perdón si no me alegra mucho que me molesten en la escuela todos los días. ¿Y quieres dejar de mencionar a Ultralord? ¡Actúas como si fuera algo malo que me dejará de gustar! ¡Tal vez ya estoy madurando!

Jimmy se levantó de su silla, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro sacudiéndose los pelos mojados y miró a Sheen como si estuviera loco - ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Antes la idea de que tú madurarás sería ridícula para tí!

\- ¿Antes cuándo? ¿Hace un año? Bueno muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, ¡entre esas está haber pasado un año entero en otro planeta! ¡La gente cambia después de esa clase de cosas, Jimmy!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no estoy seguro de que tú hayas cambiado para bien, Sheen! ¡Pareces deprimido todo el tiempo y te niegas a decirnos algo a mí o a Carl que somos tus mejores amigos!

\- ¡No tengo nada que decir, porque nada me está pasando!

Con eso, Jimmy suspiró cansado. Y miró a su amigo con preocupación - Si algo te estuviera pasando.. ¿Nos lo dirías?

Sheen sintió que su estómago se revolviera por la culpa, pero se obligó a mirar a su amigo directamente a los ojos y contestar - Por supuesto.

Jimmy se mordió los labios y asintió.

Sheen pasó dos horas más en el laboratorio de Jimmy, en las cuales Jimmy le ayudó a hacer todas sus tareas, diciendo que no quería que ningún otro maestro lo molestará, antes de que Sheen se retirará.

Odiaba tener que mentirle a sus amigos. Pero no se sentía listo para que nadie más, a parte de Libby, supieran como se sentía enrealidad.

Sheen tomó el camino largo hacía su casa, caminando torpemente, con la cabeza baja. Hasta que sacó su celular y marcará a la única persona que le podía ayudar.

Libby contestó casi de inmediato - ¿Jimmy notó que te llamé?

Sheen odio el tono de angustía en la voz de Libby. Le dolía que el simple hecho de que alguien supiera que le había llamado se le hacía horrible - No, le dije que había sido mi papá.

Libby suspiró aliviada - Qué buena idea.

\- Gracias - contestó Sheen amargamente.

Libby se aclaró la garganta torpemente antes de admitir - Te extrañé hoy. Te extrañó siempre que no nos podemos ver después de la escuela.

Todos los pensamientos tristes de Sheen salieron volando con esas simples palabras. Sheen sonrió como si alguien le hubiera bajado la luna y las estrellas - ¿En serio? - preguntó esperanzado.

Libby se rió en voz baja - En serio.

Pero el estado de ánimo de la conversación bajó poco después, en que Sheen le contó a Libby todo lo que estaba pasando con Jimmy.

\- Tal vez no sería una mala idea que Jimmy y Carl sepan todo lo que te está pasando - sugirió Libby tímidamente - Son tus amigos, después de todo. No te van a juzgar.

\- Sé que no me juzgarían. Pero sé que me tratarían diferente, si nada más con que notarón que comía poco se preocuparón, imagínate cómo se pondrán cuando les cuente todo.

\- ¿Estás comiendo poco? - preguntó Libby alarmada.

Sheen tuvo ganas de darse una bofetada - Sólo de vez en cuando, es que no tengo mucho apetito últimamente.

\- Sheen, eso es inaceptable - le regañó Libby severamente - Cuando vengas a mi casa mañana te haré un buffet sólo para tí.

Sheen se rió - Tampoco exageres.

\- ¿Exagerar? ¿Cómo-? - pero entonces la acusación de la morena se perdió cuando le surgió una idea - ¡Podría enseñarte a cocinar!

Sheen se rió con más ganas por la emoción de su amiga, Libby parecía querer enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía.

La conversación se hizo más agradable después de eso. Entonces Sheen finalmente alzó la mirada.

El atardecer era precioso. Podía ver al sol esconderse con extrema lentitud detrás de las casas de Retroville. El cielo anaranjado le daba un bonito color a las calles, siendo iluminadas con suavidad por los restos que quedaban de los rayos del sol que se iban ocultado.

Sheen se imaginó lo bonito que sería si Libby estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Agarrándose de las manos mientras caminaban por las calles de Retroville, sin miedo a lo que dijera la gente si los veían pasar, mirándose con unas sonrisas más brillantes que el sol..

\- ¿Ya viste lo precioso que se ve el atardecer? Lo estoy viendo desde mi ventana - preguntó Libby. Y Sheen sintió como si ella pudiera leer su mente.

Sheen sonrió - Sí, se ve precioso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno.. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que publiqué algo. No puedo creer que empecé esta historia en el 2016, el tiempo realmente se me pasa volando.**

 **Nunca dejé de preocuparme por esta historia, pero este año empecé mi primer año en la universidad, así que tuve que adaptarme a tantas cosas que escribir simplemente no podía ser una prioridad en ese momento, pero quise aprovechar las vacaciones para continuar con esta historia de la cual no me he olvidado.**

 **Realmente no sé qué más decir, más que lo siento por mi pésima adaptación de acento francés al español de la máquina de Sheen. En general es simplemente una g que reemplaza a la r, así que espero que no les confunda.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

No sabía si era su imaginación, no sabía si estaba loco. Pero le parecía que todo brillaba un poquito más. Él no podía evitar sonreír soñadoramente con el canto de los pájaros en las mañanas. El ambiente simplemente era mucho más cálido de lo que había sido hace tan solo una semana.

Sheen se preguntó si así se sentía estar enamorado. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible enamorarse tan joven. Los adultos decían que los niños confundían muy fácilmente el amor con la pasión. Y como había dicho su maestra de literatura en su clase pasada "Los amores más pasionales se queman rápido" citando a Romeo y Julieta.

A él siempre le había gustado Libby, pero se sentía diferente ahora. Más maduro de alguna forma. Tal vez era porque ahora sabía cómo se sentían sus labios, o que sabía que ella sentía al menos una pequeña fracción de lo que él sentía, pero no podía dejar de sentir que ese sentimiento era mucho más profundo que un simple flechazo.

En Zeenu, a él le había gustado Aseefa. Pero él no sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo besaba en la mejilla cuando lo saludaba como Libby. Su ánimo no cambiaba de cero a cien cuando le dirigía la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Su risa no hacía que se le quedará mirando como idiota, pensando que era el sonido más bello del mundo.

Saber que probablemente estaba enamorado de Libby lo emocionaba y lo aterraba al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de que tan en serio era su "relación", si es que lo que tenían era una relación. Sabía que ella no lo veía como un amigo, pero no terminaba de entender cómo lo veía.

Quería preguntarle, había estado a punto de preguntarle millones de veces. Pero siempre se asustaba y se arrepentía a último minuto, por miedo a arruinarlo todo con ella.

Era más que obvio que lo que sea que ella sintiera por él, no era ni la mitad de lo que él sentía por ella. Sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero no le importaba, él se conformaría con ser un flechazo, y él se encargaría de terminar de enamorarla, sólo necesitaba saber que sentía _algo_ , lo que sea. Necesitaba saber que tenía esperanza.

Pero esto era algo que él había sentido desde hace ya un tiempo, y nunca encontraba una respuesta hasta hace unos días, cuando Libby le ofreció ir con él al centro comercial para comprarle ropa y renovar su armario por completo.

Sheen sabía que no era una cita, pero aun así sentía que podría dominar el mundo con la felicidad que eso le había traído. Libby finalmente iba a salir en público con él. No se avergonzaba de él. Cierto, iban a ir por separado al centro comercial, pero se iban a encontrar ahí, e iban a pasar todo el día paseando por las tiendas, juntos.

Y esa, era la verdadera razón por la cual Sheen caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando por completo los comentarios burlones de algunas personas y las amenazas de borrarle su estúpida sonrisa de la cara que le habían hecho algunos matones de la escuela.

Por supuesto, sus amigos habían notado su repentino cambio de humor, y le preguntaron acerca de eso, pero Sheen simplemente se encogía de hombros.

\- No veo una razón para no estar feliz. Es un hermoso día – dijo Sheen con una suave sonrisa, sintiéndose más relajado que en todo el año.

\- Eso es cierto – acordó Carl con su típica voz risueña cuando pensaba en comida o en la mamá de Jimmy – Vi a la mamá de Jimmy cuando venía camino a la escuela. Perdí el camión así que ella me ofreció traerme a la escuela, y todo el camino estuvo escuchado una hermosa canción-

\- Carl – le interrumpió Jimmy con una mueca de asco – De verdad me da mucho asco escuchar a alguien hablar así de mi mamá. Especialmente si ese alguien no es mi papá.

Si Sheen no hubiera escuchado esta discusión miles de veces, él probablemente se hubiera reído de la cara de traición que hizo Carl - ¡No dije nada malo esta vez! Y, ¿cómo te atreves a mencionar a tu papá después de lo que te acabo de contar? ¡Sabes que es mi punto débil!

\- ¡Porque ya me harté de que hables de mi mamá como si algún día te fuera a hacer-!

\- ¡BASTA! - los interrumpió Sheen antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo que no querían decir - ¿Quieren dejar de pelear por cosas tan estúpidas? Carl - Sheen miró a su amigo - Lo siento, pero la señora Neutrón está casada y es muy grande para ti. Nadie puede impedir que tengas un flechazo por ella, pero tienes que dejar de ignorar la existencia de su esposo. Él es el papá de Jimmy, y por eso lo tienes que respetar, al menos enfrente de él - entonces miró a Jimmy - Y Jimmy, sé que es molesto, pero no puedes hablarle así a Carl cuando te habla de la persona que le gusta, por más asqueroso que sea eso para ti, no es algo que él pueda evitar sentir y es cruel que te burles de él cada vez que lo menciona.

Jimmy se quedó en silencio, mirándolo atónito, como si acabara de dar el mejor discurso de la historia. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para notarlo cuando una hermosa voz habló.

\- Wow - exhaló alguien en voz baja.

Sheen alzó la mirada, y su corazón se le detuvo cuando vio la hermosa cara sorprendida de Libby, a lado de una Cindy con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas tan alzadas que no se le veían por su fleco.

\- ¿Qué? - masculló Sheen. Nervioso y emocionado por la manera en que Libby lo miraba - No dije nada impresionante.

\- No es eso, es sólo que.. - empezó Cindy, quien parecía haber perdido la palabras por primera vez en su vida - Suena demasiado maduro.. No suena como algo que tú dirías.

Tal vez eso debio haberlo insultado, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo como para preocuparse de algo más. Se encogió de hombros y dijo – Bueno, tal vez ya estoy madurando.

Intentó no hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo evitar mirar a Libby. Quien lo miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. El corazón de Sheen casi se le salió del pecho cuando reconoció ese familiar brillo, porque era la manera en que él la miraba desde hace ya años.

Se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa íntima, nerviosa y dulce por un poco más de tiempo del que deberían. Sheen sintió que fue más corto que un respiro, pero fue suficiente como para que Jimmy carraspeara su garganta incómodo para llamar su atención.

Aunque ambos lo escucharon, no fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Se quedaron mirándose un poco más mientras Sheen preguntó - ¿Si?

-¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Cindy extrañada.

La voz de Cindy trajo a la realidad a Libby con el mismo impacto de una cachetada y miró a su amiga aturdida – No pasa nada – le aseguró, pero el temblor en su voz la delató.

Cindy alzó la ceja y cruzó los brazos antes de mirar a Sheen con enojo y sospecha – No me digas que ya te gusta otra vez, zoquete.

Eso hizo que Sheen se congelara. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Si era honesto, entonces estaría admitiendo algo que Libby quería mantener en secreto. Y si decía que no, entonces Libby tal vez pensaría lo incorrecto.

Afortunadamente, Jimmy se apiadó de él y se apresuró a calmar a su novia – Cindy, tenemos que ir a la clase, hoy es debate.

Cindy se olvidó por completo del asunto y se fue con rapidez, arrastrando a Jimmy por el pasillo mientras corría hacia su siguiente clase.

Sheen y Libby se quedaron completamente tensos. Demasiado conscientes de sí mismos después de lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando Carl carraspeó una excusa poco creíble para irse y dejarlos solos.

Sheen finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar - Bueno, eso pudo haber sido peor.

Su voz (ahora profunda) ya no se quebraba al hablar, pero en momentos todavía salía un poco ronca, cosa que había descubierto que a Libby le gustaba, afortunadamente, eso hizo que Libby finalmente le devolviera la mirada, con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas - N-No lo sé.. Me preocupa mucho que ahora Cindy empiece a sospechar.

Sheen trató de ocultar el dolor que le hizo su comentario y la calmó - Después del debate dudo que se acuerde. Sabes cómo es, va a salir enojada si queda contra Jimmy porque va a perder, o va a salir demasiado contenta y presumida porque quedo contra alguien más y ganó.

La tensión en sus hombros pareció relajarse un poco, pero aún tenía una expresión incómoda - Probablemente debería irme a mi clase - dijo en voz baja.

\- Yo también - tomó una respiración profunda para envalentarse a preguntar - ¿Todavía sigue en pie el centro comercial?

Libby se quedó en silencio por un momento, y Sheen sintió que cada segundo equivalían a mil de sus latidos, estaba apunto de decirle que no importaba si no quería cuando contestó - Sí. Sólo dame un momento después de la escuela para que vaya a la casa de Cindy un rato para que no sospeche.

No pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió - Claro, no te preocupes. Sólo enviame un mensaje de cuando salgas de su casa para ir a donde acordamos.

Ella vaciló un poco al devolverle la sonrisa - Está bien. Bueno.. Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos - se apartó para que ella pasara por el pasillo hacia su salón. Cuando paso a su lado el olor de su perfume lo hechizo. La siguió con la mirada cuando empezó a caminar lejos de él y sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho cuando ella volteó a mirarlo por un segundo antes de doblar a otro pasillo.

Sheen nunca había sido tan rápido para hacer las actividades que marcaban en sus clases, pero esta vez fue el primero en terminar todo, porque quería salir lo más pronto posible hacia su casa para empezar a arreglarse.

Salió un poco más temprano que los demás de su clase en su última hora y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, ignorado los gritos enojados de los conductores o vendedores por los que se cruzaba en la calle y entró a su casa haciendo un fuerte sonido al cerrar la puerta por la emoción.

Su abuela asomó la cabeza desde la cocina - ¿Todo bien, mijo? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

\- Todo perfecto, abuelita - contestó Sheen con entusiasmo, rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿No quieres nada de comer? - le preguntó su abuela, alzando la voz ya que Sheen ya había empezado a subir los escalones de dos en dos para llegar a su cuarto.

\- Hoy comeré fuera - informó Sheen antes de desaparecer en su cuarto.

Muy bien, ¿cómo se suponía que debía ir vestido? Definitivamente no podía ir demasiado arreglado porque no era una cita y Libby iría con la misma ropa con la que fue a la escuela porque saldría directo a la casa de Cindy. Pero tampoco podía ir con su maldita ropa de Ultralord.

El problema era que no tenía mucha más ropa fuera de sus miles de camisas de Ultralord, esa era la razón por la cual estaban yendo al centro en primer lugar. Por lo que empezó a desesperarse.

Buscó en todo su armario hasta que encontró una polo negra que su tía le había regalado cuando volvió de Zennu, y decidió que era su mejor opción. Se apresuró a su baño y se lavó como nunca se había lavado en su vida, aseguradonsé de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estuviera impecable antes de secarse a la perfección. Entonces se empezó a secar el cabello y entró en pánico al mirarse al espejo y recordar que necesitaba un corte. Después de que lo empezaran a molestar en la escuela porque le creciera bigote, él se deprimió y empezó a descuidar hasta su propio cabello, dejando que creciera hasta que se convirtió en una mata de pelo negra sin orden. Sheen miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de que nunca la iba a dar tiempo para irse a cortar el pelo, volver a su casa para bañarse y entonces ir al centro comercial, pero no podía ir así, con su cabello tan desordenado y con tanto pelo en la cara.

Sheen suspiró frustrado y apretó el botón al lado de su lavamanos que Jimmy le había incorporado cuando lo habían empezado a molestar y una máquina bárbera salió del techo.

\- ¡Mon Dieu! - máscullo la máquina con una extraña voz robótica que trataba de simular un acento francés - ¿Qué tienes en la _caga_? ¡ _Pageces_ un vagabundo!

Tomó varias respiraciones para tratar de mantener la calma y no romper esa máquina con sus propias manos - Necesito un corte de pelo.

\- ¡Sans doute! Y una buena _gasugada_ también - contestó la máquina levantándo sus manos de metal a su cabeza, al mismo tiempo de que una tableta salía de la máquina - Elige un _cogte_.

Sheen inspeccionó la pantalla con temor, sin saber qué elegir. Habían varios cortes demasiado exagerados como opciones y él ni siquiera había pensado en un corte diferente al que había usado toda su vida, pero como ésta era una versión mejorada de la propia máquina que tenía Jimmy, había un apartado de recomendados específicamente para Sheen, por lo que él intento concentrarse en esos. Entonces seleccionó uno bastante común y nada moderno, pero efectivo. De los lados y por atrás el cabello era algo corto pero arriba el pelo era más largo y formaba una punta alzada en la parte delantera. Al seleccionarlo le salió una imagen computarizada de cómo se vería en él y finalmente le dio a aceptar.

La máquina rápidamente sacó unas tijeras y trabajo con una velocidad tan impresionante que Sheen ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había terminado hasta que se miró al espejo. Indiscutiblemente había una mejora de su mata de cabello salvaje y su antigüo corte militar, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para admirar el grato cambio antes de que sacará una aspiradora y un pequeño broche y comenzará a sacudirle todos los pelos restantes que habían caído a su cuerpo al cortarle el cabello. Cuando terminó, la máquina alejó sus manos de él - Nada mal - evaluó la voz robótica, siendo ése el mejor cumplido que había hecho a Sheen antes de sacar un rastrillo - _Ahoga_ ese _asquegoso_ bigote.

Sheen casi se sintió triste cuando la máquina comenzó a aplicar la crema para afeitar en su cara, su pelo facial finalmente había comenzado a tomar forma porque empezó a crecer bien, de manera uniforme y en todos lados de su cara, así que realmente no era un bigote, era una barba, pero para cuando la máquina terminó, Sheen estaba muy contento con su trabajo, acercando su cara al espejo para inspeccionar los diminutos pelos que había dejado.

\- Sólo es un _expeguimento_ \- le aseguró la máquina - La bagba realmente no te queda, pego a algunas niñas le gusta el _gastro_ de una _bagba grecién gasugada_. Y como tú ya tenías en _fogma_ el pelo pensé que se _podgía veg_ bien. ¿ _Quieges_ que lo deje así o lo terminó de _quitag pog_ completo?

El latino se detuvo un momento para pensar. Libby siempre le había dicho que le gustaba su barba, incluso le había acariciado las mejillas y las patillas un par de veces cuando él estaba triste, pero no sabía si lo hacía porque realmente le gustaba o para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se quedó un rato mirando su cara y decidió dejárselo porque realmente no le quedaba mal, el pequeño rastro de pelo era tan corto que ni siquiera se notaba si no estaba cerca de él y le dejaba una pequeña sensación rasposa cuando se pasaba la mano por la cara que sabía que a Libby le gustaba.

Finalmente, la máquina le ofrecio diferentes pruebas de loción hasta que eligió la que le parecía más elegante, porque no creía que a Libby le gustaran las colonias o desodorantes baratos que dejaban un olor demasiado fuerte y que trataba demasaido para se varonil.

Se lavó los dientes hasta que brillaron y le dejara un aliento a menta que se sentía casi permanente y salió del baño para vestirse apresuradamente. Se puso su polo negra, unos pantalones de mezquilla un poco ajustados y unos converse negros, por un momento consideró ponerse alguna chamarra pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza porque no quería ir demasiado exagerado cuando ni siquiera era una cita de verdad, sólo estaban yendo a comprar ropa. Lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse un reloj plateado con correa de cuero negra que la misma Libby le había regalado justo antes de irse a Zeenu, el reloj estaba intacto porque para cuando Libby se lo había regalado él no se ponía nada que no fuera de Ultralord, pero ahora le parecía un reloj bonito, no era demasiado elegante ni caro, era un reloj simple y bonito que combinaba con todo.

Sólo entonces realmente le prestó atención a su reflejo, cuando ya estaba listo. Se veía bien, y eso era mucho viniendo de él tomando en cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que había tenido de sí mismo últimamente. No era exageradamente guapo como Nick, pero realmente no era feo, tal vez hasta era un poco lindo.

Los pensamientos de Sheen fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular vibró, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegó a su casa pero apenas prestó atención cuando vio que era un mensaje de Libby diciéndole que ya estaba en camino al centro comercial. Sheen le contestó que ya iba para allá, pero su entusiasmo se menguó un poco cuando vio otro mensaje de Jimmy, preguntándole si podía ir a su laboratorio con Carl para que le ayudarán con un experimento. Sheen tuvo que mentir diciéndole que tenía que ayudar a su papá con algo de carpintería y guardo su celular antes de que se permitiera sentir demasiado culpable por mentirle a sus mejores amigos.

Agarró su billetera, revisó que tuviera suficiente dinero en efectivo como para pagar una comida y que llevará su tarjeta de ahorros para pagar la ropa antes de guárdarsela y salir de su habitación apurado.

Salió de su casa tan rápido que su papá ni siquiera pudo terminar se preguntarle a dónde iba mientras él masculló emocionado que volvería tarde. Caminó por las calles con paso alegre y apresurado, sin poder esperar para ver a Libby.

Su casa estaba más cerca del centro comercial que la casa de Cindy, así que no se sorprendio cuando notó que Libby todavía no había llegado. El lugar en donde habían acordado verse era muy apartado, tan apartado que Sheen se empezó a sentir un poco cohibido por el obvio intento de tratar de mantener su salida a bajo perfil. Era una esquina entre una tienda de cerraduras, unos almacenes y unas tiendas que recién habían sido clausuradas, en una parte bastante apartada de la plaza. La única persona ahí aparte de él era el anciano cajero que atendía la tienda de cerraduras que lo miró con curiosidad con sus lentes de botella que hacían que sus ojos se vieran enormes, pero por más que se ajustaba los lentes, no parecía ser capaz de disntigur por completo a Sheen, lo cual le hizo preguntarse cómo diablos manejaba el dinero si no podía ver nada, entonces una hermosa voz lo volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Sheen? - le llamó una voz insegura y tentativa.

Sheen se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando vio a Libby, mirándolo sorprendida. No pudo evitar inflar un poco su pecho ante su expresión aturdida mientras se acercaba a él, aún no podiendo creerlo - Te ves bien - dijo Libby, demasiado impresionada como para decirlo con timidez - ¿Por qué el cambio tan radical?

Toda la confianza que sintió por un minuto y medio se desvaneció mientras intentó balbucear una respuesta. Era más que obvio que se había arreglado porque iba a salir con ella, pero como no era una cita no podía decirlo, así que realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso porque ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en qué ella podría estar extrañada de verlo tan arreglado por algo tan casual.

\- Eh.. Mi abuela.. Mi abuela me cortó el cabello. Decía que lo tenía demasiado largo, y ya que lo hizo decidí rasurarme para que hiciera juego ¿sabes? Y.. Y me vestí así porque ya no soporto ponerme ropa de Ultralord, por eso estamos aquí ¿no? - se rió nerviosamente en la última frase.

Libby lo miró extrañada, claramente no creyéndole pero se apiado de él - Pues te ves increíble. Vamos, hay mucha ropa que comprar.

\- ¿No vamos a comer primero? - preguntó Sheen sorprendido, sin poder ignorar los sonidos desesperados de su estómago.

Libby lo volvió a ver sorprendido, sólo que esta vez sin un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, sino de una de preocuación y reprimenda - Son las 3:30, ¿por qué todavía no has comido?

Sheen quería que la tierra lo tragara vivo. Él no había comido porque pensó que iban a comer juntos antes de comprar la ropa, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que ella pasó dos horas en casa de Cindy, no arreglándose como él, si no platicando y probablemente _comiendo_ junto con su familia mientras estaba en su casa.

\- No tenía hambre - respondió torpemente - No he tenido mucho apetito últimamente.

Esa no era realmente una mentira, y ella ya lo sabía, pero aún así se veía preocupada mientras aceptaba ir al área de restaurantes mientras lo regañaba por no comer suficiente.

La verdad era que después de las desagradables sorpresas con las que había empezado la tarde, él ya no tenía tantas ganas de comer, pero Libby se negó a dejarle que comiera algo muy ligero y terminó aceptando comer una hamburguesa y papas siempre y cuando ella le dejara comprarle una malteada.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo, pero él podía sentir su mirada insistente en él para asegurarse de que se comiera todo antes de que terminará hasta la última papa y se tomará hasta la última gota de refresco, entonces ella se levanto de la mesa satisfecha y se apresuraron a tirar su basura antes de dirigirse hacia las tiendas.

Libby conocía la plaza mejor que nadie en Retroville, así que conocía los mejores caminos para que la gente no los notara, pero eso hacía que tuvieran que dar vueltas demasiado largas para llegar a tiendas que ni siquiera estaban tan lejos.

\- ¿Todo esto es necesario? - preguntó Sheen, sin poder oculatar la leve irritación en su voz - Sólo nos estamos haciendo el camino más largo.

\- Es un atajo - insistió Libby sin dejar de mirar a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los viera. Sheen rodeó los ojos pero no dijo nada mientras la seguía por los complicados "atajos" antes de llegar a la primera tienda.

\- Bien - empezó Libby apresurada - Elige toda la ropa que te guste, yo haré lo mismo, y cuando terminemos nos encontraremos a lado de los vestidores, recuerda que yo tengo que aprobar tu ropa - y con eso desapareció en la enorme tienda mientras veía toda la ropa.

Aturdido, camino torpemente en la tienda mientras de vez en cuando veía algunas camisas. Esta no era la forma en la que se había imaginado que sería comprar ropa con Libby. Él pensó que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo, siendo adorablemente mandona y riéndose cuando él eligiera algo rídiculamente feo a próposito, para hacerla reír. Pero ahí estaba, mirando por todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

Después de un rato acepto la realidad y empezó a elegir ropa que pensaba que era linda o que le gustaría a Libby. Él realmente no sabía mucho de ropa, así que se mantuvo en cosas estándar como camisas negras, blancas y grises que eran simples pero no podían faltar en el guardarropa de un hombre. Igualemente agarró varios pantalones de mezclilla de diferentes tonos y colores y algunos pantalones negros. De vez en cuando agarraba alguna ropa que sabía que Libby odiaría, porque aún tenía la esperanza de hacerla reír, pero en su mayoría se mantuvo fiel a su tarea hasta que se acercó a Libby.

En sus brazos traía una gran cantidad de ropa decente, pero los ojos de Libby se clavaron con horror en un suéter de un color naranja fosforecente.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! - preguntó escandalizada - ¡¿De verdad quieres algo así?!

Sheen se rió entre dientes y dejó todas las prendas en un pequeño sofá para dos que había a lado de los vestidores, Libby hizo lo mismo pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada del suéter.

\- Jamás que te deje llevarte esa cosa de la tienda - dijo Libby con una mueca.

Sheen agarró el suéter y lo acercó a Libby, haciendo que ella brincará lejos, como si el simple contacto hiciera que se le contagiara el color - Siéntelo, Libby. Me encanta que se sienta liso pero suave, como la ropa deportiva, sólo que con un color original y alegre.

\- Sheen, el naranja es el peor color para la ropa. Es espantoso. Si quieres un suéter con esa tela podemos comprar algo en tiendas deportivas con un color decente, no con esa porquería.

\- Te verías linda en él - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de empezar a pónersela juguetonamente, mientras ella luchaba contra él, hasta que el suéter finalmente quedo completamente puesto en su cuerpo - ¿Ves? - la giró para que se viera en el espejo más cercano - Te ves como para el mejor Halloween de tu vida.

\- ¡SHEEN ESTEVEZ! - rugió Libby, girándose para empezar a atacarlo pero Sheen la esquivó con una risa y empezó a huír de ella.

Empezaron a correr en círculos, alrededor del sofá hasta que Sheen la logró engañar en una de las vueltas y la cargo por detrás, dándole tres suaves giros mientras ella gritaba entre una combinación de regaño risa. Sheen la dejó en el suelo y Libby le dio otro sape, pero sin intentar ocultar su gran sonrisa.

\- Eres un tonto - le sonrió Libby antes de volverse al sofá para inspeccionar el resto de sus elecciones.

Realmente todo lo que había elegido era muy neutro, poco atrevido y combinable para cualquier cosa de hombre, así que todos pasaron la prueba, a excepción de unas botas baqueras verdes que eligió a propósito para que ella las quitará con asco. Después de eso, ella le mostró sus propias elecciones, y como era de imaginarse, todas eran excelentes, mucho mejores que las de Sheen, así que agarró todo y se metió a los vestidores para hombres.

Ya que Libby no podía entrar, después de ponerse cada prenda tenía que salir para ver si a Libby le gustaba como le quedaba todo. En algunas se sacaban una buena risa porque le quedaba exageradamente grande y en una ocasión ella quedo roja de la risa cuando el salió con una camisa negra simple que era tan pequeña que parecía que iba a reventar en su cuerpo y le dejaba una tez morada por la falta de aire.

Cuando terminó de probarse todo se acercó al cajero y terminó comprando casi todo lo que había elegido cada uno.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, en ningún momento se toparon con nadie que conocieran, pero en parte podía ser porque Libby insistía en tomar sus caminos secretos que normalmente eran por almacenes, detrás de las tiendas o cerca de los baños. Sin embargo, esto ya no le molestaba tanto como al principio, se estaban divirtiendo, y eso era lo que importaba.

Al final llegaron a la mejor tienda de todas. No era la más lujosa o la que tenía más opciones de compra, al contrario, era la tienda más pequeña que habían visitado, por lo que sólo había un vestidor mixto, en el que Libby podía entrar sin problemas. Tenía que cerrar la cortina cada vez que se quitaba una camisa o se ponía unos pantalones, pero le encantaba como siempre se acercaba a él cuando le abría la cortina para arreglarle cualquier cosa de su ropa, ya sea para acomodarle el cuello, para cerrarle algún botón que le faltara, para alisarle la ropa ligeramente arrugada, cualquier cosa hacía que su corazón se acelerará al sentir sus suaves dedos rozando su cuerpo por encima de la tela, haciéndole cosquillas mientras le alisaba la ropa.

\- Libby, no seas necia. ¿Para qué diablos querría una corbata? - preguntó Sheen mientras Libby se la pasaba por su cuello.

\- Se supone que íbamos a comprarte ropa para cualquier ocasión, ¿y si en algún momento tienes que ir a un evento formal? - contestó distraídamente mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

Por un momento perdió su hilo de pensamiento por tenerla tan cerca de él, pero se las arregló para seguir protestando por la prenda innecesaria - Nunca he ido a un evento formal. Pero si por algún milagro tuviera que ir a una, ya tengo varias camisas de botones que servirían, además, odio las corbatas. Estorban y aprietan.

Libby terminó con la corbata y procedió a arreglarle el cuello de su camisa blanca de botones - Obviamente te estorba y aprieta, no te las sabes poner bien. Y yo creo que se te ven muy bien.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido y emocionado por el cumplido como para responderle, así que sólo le sonrió avergonzado. Libby terminó con su cuello y deslizó sus manos de los hombros a su pecho mientras veía su trabajo, sin notar que cada nervio del cuerpo de Sheen se encendía por el simple roce de sus manos. Pero ella no pareció notar la corta distancia hasta que se iba a apartar para ver mejor su ropa, movió una pierna atrás para alejarse un paso y mirarlo por completo pero cuando alzó su mirada a su cara se detuvo en seco.

A Sheen le sorprendía como siempre parecía olvidar lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. Cada vez que creía que los tenía grabados a la perfección en su mente, los volvía a ver y se daba cuenta de que su memoria no les hacía justicia. Parecía que ella se hacía más hermosa por cada 24 horas que vivía, y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, por alguna razón estaban mirándolo, en ese mismo momento, con un peculiar brillo en los ojos que le hizo tragar saliva por la emoción y los nervios.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos sin moverse, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que Sheen se atrevió a alzar sus propias manos para tomar sus muñecas con suavidad, para mantener sus pequeñas manos pegadas a su pecho todo el tiempo que pudiera. Los ojos de Libby bajaron por un segundo a sus manos antes de que se volviera a encontrar con sus ojos. Parecía sorprendida, pero de una buena manera, y él estaba tan concentrado en el brillo de sus ojos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaban inclinando el uno hacia el otro hasta que estaban respirando el mismo aire. Ella estaba cerrando los ojos cuando la cortina del vestidor se abrió de golpe.

\- Ups - se rió una mujer joven con un par de prendas en su brazo izquierdo - ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó antes de cerrar la cortina con la misma rapidez con la que la abrió.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar por un segundo antes de que Libby se aclarara la garganta torpemente y apartara sus manos de su pecho - Bueno, si no quieres comprar la corbata está bien. Cambiáte y elige lo que te haya gustado, yo te esperaré en la caja, total esto era lo último - hablo tan rápido que le costo entender lo que decía mientras salía del vestidor con prisa.

Cuando salió Sheen suspiró y susurró una maldición a la ocurrente mujer que entró de la nada por arruinar su momento antes de empezar a cambiarse la ropa.

Pagó todo y salieron de la tienda. Habían comprado tanto que los brazos de ambos estaban repletos de bolsas que parecían estar apunto de romperse mientras caminaban a través de un almacén para llegar a la salida de emergencia que llevaba al estacionamiento subterráneo, para que nadie los viera salir.

Dándose cuenta de que nunca iban a poder llevar las bolsas caminando, Sheen llamó a un uber y suspiró con alivio al ver que se encontraba en esa misma plaza. Un pequeño jetta negro se detuvo enfrente de ellos y un hombre de no más de veintiún años se apresuró a ayudarles con las bolsas para ponerlas en la cajuela. El auto en general no era muy grande así que Sheen no se sorprendió cuando no todas las bolsas entraron en la cajuela y tuvieron que poner unas pocas en el asiento de adelante y a los lados de Libby y él.

A pesar de que la casa de Sheen estaba más cerca, él insistió en pasar primero por su casa. Ella protestó diciéndole que sólo haría que tuviera que pagar más y que iba a necesitar ayuda con las bolsas, pero Sheen se negó a tomar un no por respuesta. Él no le dijo por qué, pero la verdad era que - uno - no la iba a dejar sola en el uber aunque el pagará su viaje por adelantado - y dos - porque él quería dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Por supuesto no podía decirlo en voz alta porque sabía que no debía de dar la impresión de que era una cita, por más que se hubiera sentido como una después de lo que paso en el vestidor.

Se la pasaron todo el camino en un silencio ligeramente incómodo, Sheen estaba pensando desesperadamente en algo qué decir, pero qué se supone qué iba a decir cuando estuvieron apunto de besarse hace unos treinta minutos. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, su cara estaba completamente virada hacia la ventana, por lo que Sheen se rindió en buscar algo que decir mientras se dejaba desparramar en su asiento con un suspiro de derrota.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el auto se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Libby y Sheen estuvo apunto de abrir su puerta para salir cuando ella lo detuvo.

\- No tienes que acompañarme a la puerta de mi casa - le dijo Libby casi horrorizada.

Sheen se quedó en blanco por unos segundos por su expresión de miedo ante la idea de que la acompañara antes de balbucear - S-Sé que no _tengo_ que, pero-

\- No te molestes - le insistió Libby.

Sheen volvió a suspirar con tristeza y asintió sin decir nada. Libby le envió una mirada de disculpa y abrió su puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Sheen le agarró su muñeca izquierda para hacer que lo mirara.

\- Gracias.

Libby le sonrió torpemente - No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta la ropa.

\- No sólo por eso. Por todo - le aseguró Sheen seriamente - Desde que llegué a Zeenu me he sentido pérdido, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar, pero gracias a que siempre estás ahí para mí he podido cambiar por completo lo que era antes sin sentirme mal por eso. He cambiado en personalidad, he cambiado mi cuarto, he cambiado mi ropa, y todo el mundo hace un escándalo por eso, todos excepto tú. Sé que soy todo menos normal, y sé que desde que llegué de Zeenu he actuado aún más raro que antes, pero contigo... se me olvida que soy diferente, porque tú me haces sentir como si ser diferente fuera normal. Así que gracias, de verdad, Libby, eres increíble.

No sabía de dónde le había salido eso, pero había querido decir cada palabra. Probablemente era algo muy intenso para decir después de haber pasado tantos momentos incómodos en un solo día, pero no se atrevió a arrepentirse por abrirle su corazón cuando notó la manera en que lo miró.

Su expresión se suavizó por completo, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de ternura que rara vez podía ver, cuando estaban tan cómodos que se les olvidaba que no eran las únicas dos personas en el mundo, pero también estaba ese pequeño brillo de desesperación, preocupación y miedo que veía en sus ojos cada vez que mencionaba a Zeenu, como si el simple nombre del planeta pudiera hacer que desapareciera de nuevo.

Ella parecía atónita, pero no necesito palabras. Alzó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar. Sheen supo que había elegido bien al dejarse el pequeño rastro de vello cuando Libby aplanó su mejilla por completo con su mano, aparentemente disfrutando del cosquilleo rasposo que le dejaba.

No duró mucho gracias a que el conductor se aclaró la garganta haciendo que se sacudieran de sorpresa al recordar que no estaban solos. Libby soltó su mejilla, pero no salió corriendo como en el vestidor, sino que se acercó a Sheen y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, Sheen sintió que sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa contra su piel cuando sintió su barba recién rasurada y dejó sus labios ahí por un segundo para disfrutar de la sensación antes de alejarse con una sonrisa - Buenas noches, Sheen.

A pesar de que sentía que el aire había dejado por completo sus pulmones, le devolvió la sonrisa, porque cuando Libby le sonreía, era simplemente imposible no corresponderle - Buenas noches, Libby.

Y con eso, ella salió del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Él se quedo mirándola soñadoramente a través de la ventana hasta que entró a su casa, entonces el conductor dejó salir una suave risa.

\- Es muy linda, ¿es tu novia? - le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sheen se sonrojó - Em.. ¿No?

El conductor se rió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza divertido, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica - Sé que sientes que nada tiene sentido, pero créeme, a tu edad nada que tenga que ver con las chicas lo tiene. Y por la manera en la que te mira, estás yendo por un buen camino.

\- ¿En serio?

El conductor asintió antes de sonreírle un poco apenado - Lamento haber interrumpido su momento, es que pensé que si los interrumpía entonces te dejaría que la acompañaras a la puerta.

Sheen bufó - Gracias por el intento, pero ella no quiere que nadie la vea conmigo - no pudo ocultar su tono amargo y triste mientras apartaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y dudó un poco antes de contestar - Yo tengo catorce, y ella tiene trece.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperabas? Seguramente eres su primer casi novio, _todas_ las niñas son así con su primer casi novio. A todas les da pena que sus amigas o familia los vean juntos, es natural. Mi primera novia ni siquiera me dejaba darle un beso en la mejilla enfrente de sus amigas porque se sonrojaba.

Sheen ni siquiera había pensado en eso, pero escucharlo de alguien más hizo que su cuerpo se relajará por completo - Tienes razón, ni siquiera lo había pensado.

\- Ten paciencia, veo potencial en ustedes - le dijo el conductor antes de arrancar el auto y empezar el camino hacia su casa.

Sheen sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana para tomar un último vistazo de la casa de Libby antes de contestar - Yo también.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Bueno... Ya llevaba un tiempo en el que le había querido darle al papá de Sheen algo de importancia en la historia, pero necesitaba que la relación entre Sheen y Libby avanzará un poco más antes de poder hacerlo.**

 **Sé que se debe sentir un poco al azar un viaje al espacio, pero el espacio será un tema más importante en capítulos siguientes, así que necesitaba plantearlo a pequeña escala desde ahorita.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por detenerte a leer, espero te guste.**

 **Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Nada me pertenece.**

 **...**

Para cuando Sheen llegó a su casa ya había anochecido por completo, por lo que Sheen casi se cae en camino a la puerta de su casa, especialmente porque de por sí se le dificultaba caminar con tantas bolsas en sus brazos. El conductor también ayudó a cargar algunas bolsas antes de que se despidiera y si dirigiera a su auto mientras Sheen buscaba a tientas en su bolsillo para buscar las llaves de su casa, sin mucho éxito ya que lo estaba intentando hacer sin que se le cayera nada de lo que estaba cargando.

De repente la puerta de su casa se abrió, mostrando a su papá, quien se veía entre preocupado y enojado.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - exigió su papá con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Ahorita te lo digo, sólo espera que dejé las bolsas por favor, qué ya no aguantó - pidió con voz ahogada, sintiendo que sus piernas empezaban a temblar por el peso.

Su papá se apartó de inmediato para permitirle pasar a la casa y le ayudó con las bolsas que había dejado el conductor en la puerta de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta silenciosamente - Tu hermana ya está dormida - dijo con voz más tranquila - Trata de no hacer mucho ruido para cuando subas todo a tu cuarto.

Sheen asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, preguntándose qué hora debía ser. Alzó su muñeca para revisar su reloj y se sorprendió cuando vio que eran las nueve de la noche - Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

El comentario hizo que su papá volviera a fruncir el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con una expresión severa - Espero una explicación.

Sheen se quedó en silencio un momento, meciendo sus manos torpemente antes de contestar - Estaba comprando ropa con Libby, el tiempo se fue volando.

Por un momento se preguntó si Libby también iba a meterse en problemas por llegar tan tarde, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ella cuando su propio papá lo miraba de esa manera - ¿Y tanto trabajo te costaba llamarme? ¿Escribirme? ¿O al menos pedirme permiso para ir?

\- Te comenté desde que arreglamos mi habitación que quería que ella me ayudara a comprarme ropa.

\- Sí, pero nunca dijiste cuando. Soy tu padre Sheen, sé que ya no estás acostumbrado a tener que pedir permiso para hacer nada después de vivir solo en Zeenu, pero así no funcionan las cosas aquí y lo sabes. Cuando sales, quiero saber a dónde, con quién y cuándo, siempre con mi permiso.

Sheen se resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, pero no pudo evitar bufar - Nunca has tenido problemas con que yo saliera sin decir nada cuando salgo con Jimmy y Carl, y con ellos siempre hago cosas mucho más extremas que comprar ropa o mirar series, como hago con Libby.

Ahora su papá parecía ser quien trataba de no rodar los ojos - Con ella es diferente y lo sabes. Ya eres bastante grande como para saber qué hacer con quién quieras hacerlo, pero yo necesito saberlo. Es más, creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña conversación sobre Libby - dijo mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito, mirando a su hijo expectante, señalando el sofá a lado de él.

Sheen quería salirse de su propia piel - No, no, no, no voy a hacer esto. ¡No hay nada que decir! ¡Sólo compramos ropa! Yo-

\- Sheen - le interrumpió con voz firme - Siéntate.

Quería desobedecer y subir a su cuarto, pero supo por el tono de su papá que si lo hacía sólo haría las cosas peor, por lo que - de mala gana - se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- Muy bien - comenzó su papá con voz suave, como si le estuviera preguntando cómo había sido su día en la escuela - ¿Desde cuándo te ha gustado Libby?

Sheen se atragantó, era una pregunta demasiado fuerte para ser la primera, ¿cómo sería el resto? Empezando a sentir pánico, comenzó a balbucear en busca de una excusa, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sentido mentir acerca de cómo se sentía por Libby cuando lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos desde el fatídico día San Valentín en el que comenzó su obsesión por ella - Ya lleva un buen tiempo - admitió en voz baja y nerviosa - Desde como un año antes de que me fuera a Zeenu.

Su papá asintió, sin perder la calma a pesar de que eso significaba que Sheen había estado obsesionado por la misma niña durante dos años - Me lo imaginaba - lo tranquilizó antes de preguntar - ¿Qué son ahora, exactamente?

El adolescente miró a su padre por un momento sin saber qué decir - Bueno... Supongo que amigos...

Las grandes cejas de su papá se alzaron - ¿Sólo amigos? Acabas de llegar de una cita, y has estado saliendo con ella desde inicios de octubre.

\- Estamos en noviembre, no es como si haya pasado mucho tiempo - protestó débilmente, sabiendo que era inútil después de haberle admitido que llevaba dos años enamorado de ella.

Su papá sonrió divertido, pero no dijo nada al respecto - Bueno, aun así, es más que obvio que son más que amigos, por lo que me gustaría conocerla mejor. Invítala a cenar el próximo domingo.

Los ojos de Sheen se abrieron como platos y miraron a su papá, horrorizado - ¡No, papá, por favor! ¡Ya te dije que no somos novios! ¡Si le pido que venga a cenar se va a espantar!

\- Sólo será una cena, no tiene por qué espantarse - se encogió de hombros - No pienso atosigarla de preguntas, sólo quiero pasar más tiempo con ella antes de que lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos se vuelva oficial.

Sheen quería protestarle que a él sí lo estaba atosigando de preguntas, pero se limitó a mirarlo suplicante - Espera a que avancemos un poco más. De por sí es bastante tímida al hablar de nosotros cuando no hay nadie al rededor, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionaría si le pidiera que cenará con mi familia.

Su papá suspiró - De acuerdo, esperaré hasta que me digas. Pero más te vale avisarme cada vez que quieras salir con ella.

Sheen asintió aliviado, pero antes de que se pudiera excusar para ir a su cuarto, su papá lo detuvo en seco - Tal vez es hora de que tengamos otra plática, ya que estamos aquí... hablando precisamente de chicas.

Sheen lo miró extrañado, sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado por no saber a qué se refería, antes de que su papá continuará - Verás, hijo, cuando un niño y una niña se quieren mucho, y empiezan a entablar una relación feliz y saludable, a veces las cosas tienden a avanzar muy rápido y proceden a-

\- ¡PAPÁ! - se escandalizó el joven, tapándose las orejas con horror y levantándose del sofá para alejarse de la sala, como si esa fuera la zona de peligro - ¡NO NECESITAMOS HABLAR DE ESO!

\- ¡Tu hermana! - le recordó su papá con un susurro alarmado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos, esperando por si escuchaban los sonidos de unos pasitos en el segundo piso, pero nada pasó, por lo que su discusión prosiguió.

\- Tenemos que hablar de estas cosas tarde o temprano, Sheen.

Todo el enojo y frustración que Sheen había sentido por meses explotó por un segundo - ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenemos que hablar de cosas de las que no quiero hablar!? ¿¡Por qué tengo que contarte cosas que no quiero contar!?

\- ¡Por qué soy tu padre, Sheen! ¿Te enteras? - contestó su papá enojado, alzando la voz a pesar de que hace unos segundos había estado preocupado por despertar a Hannah - ¡Porque soy tu papá y últimamente no me has querido hablar de nada! ¡La última vez que te dejé ir sin preguntarte nada terminaste perdido en el espacio por un año! ¡Sé que has cambiado, Sheen, sé que ya no eres niño, pero aun si te convirtieras en el rey de mil planetas, yo seguiría siendo tu padre! ¡Y seguiría preocupándome por ti sin importar qué tan independiente seas!

Sheen se quedó en un silencio aturdido. Empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago por la culpa, no había querido decirle ninguna de esas cosas, no estaba enojado con él, él simplemente explotó y dejó salir cosas que no tenían que ver con su papá, pero no sabía cómo decirle ninguna de esas cosas.

\- Ya no sé nada de ti, Sheen - siguió su papá con un tono mucho más suave y triste con aire derrotado - Sé que has cambiado, pero no me has dejado conocerte. Te preguntó cómo ha sido tu día y me contestas cortante, intento hablar contigo y huyes, te miró y miras para otro lado. Te veo unos veinte minutos al día antes de que salgas de nuevo y ya ni siquiera sé con quién - su voz tembló, por lo que esperó un segundo antes de volver a hablar, aclarándose la garganta - Quiero conocerte, pero no me dejas.

De nuevo, no sabía que decir. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, en busca de las palabras - Yo... Lo siento - masculló torpemente.

No era suficiente, lo sabía. Pero no sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para pensar en cómo se siente exactamente, y ni siquiera sabía si lo entendería, ¿quién entendería cómo se siente dejar tu mundo por un año y regresar con todo cambiado, incluido tú mismo? ¿cómo explicarle que su casa, ya no se sentía como su casa? ¿cómo explicarle que sentía que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona?

Su papá hizo una mueca de resignación antes de asentir - Sólo... Avísame cuándo quieras salir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sheen asintió brevemente, con más palabras de disculpa atoradas en su garganta.

\- ¡Mijo! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? - le llamó la voz de su abuelita desde la cocina. La anciana asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina - Alguien debería ir a revisar a Hannah, con esos gritos hasta mi difunto esposo - descanse en paz - y mi suegra - que el diablo la atienda - los escucharon desde sus tumbas.

Su papá murmuró que iba a revisar al cuarto de su hermana antes de subir las escaleras. Sheen se quedó mirando a las escaleras, aguantándose las ganas de perseguir a su papá para pedirle más disculpas, antes de ser arrastrado a la cocina por su abuelita para que se sentará a cenar.

Al día siguiente, fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Su papá despertó a la primera hora de la mañana y se fue a trabajar a su taller en la parte trasera de su casa, su abuelita despertó poco después, empezando a preparar un elaborado desayuno mientras escuchaba viejas canciones de Pedro Infante o Jorge Negrete que terminaban despertándolo a él y a Hannah.

Era sábado, por lo que Sheen gruñó cuando vio la temprana hora en su despertador, pero sabía que sería inútil intentar volver a dormir con el sonido de la cierra de su papá y el de la música de su abuelita, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse.

Se desperezó y bajó las escaleras para comer. Su abuelita no se tomó con mucha gracia que prefiriera cereal antes que todos los platillos mexicanos que había preparado, pero como siempre, Sheen no tenía mucho apetito, mínimo ahora ya comía _algo_.

Terminó apresurado su comida y salió con la misma por la puerta trasera de la cocina para cruzar el pequeño patio al garage de su papá.

\- Voy a ir a casa de Jimmy - le avisó Sheen antes de titubear - Perdón... ¿Puedo ir a casa de Jimmy?

Su papá le sonrió divertido mientras buscaba algo en su caja de herramientas, estaba construyendo una canoa que era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas entraran sin tocarse - Pensé que te podrías quedar un rato para ayudarme con esta canoa, el señor Pickles me la encargó, tiene que estar lista para mañana.

Sheen miró detenidamente la canoa, extrañado - Parece lista, para mí.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó su papá sorprendido, alzando la cabeza por completo para mirarlo fijamente - ¡Falta muchísimo! ¡Esto no tiene la marca de _Sr. Estevéz_ en absoluto! ¡La gente identifica mi trabajo por los detalles!

\- Bueno. Sabes que soy pésimo para los detalles, si fuera una casita de pájaros tal vez podría, pero si me metiera ahorita a trabajar en tu canoa sólo la arruinaría.

Su papá dejó salir un suspiro decepcionado - Está bien, ve a casa de Jimmy. Si te vas a quedar ahí hasta tarde avísame, y tienes que estar aquí para la cena.

Sheen asintió, abriendo la boca para disculparse por no ayudarle con la canoa, antes de decidir que era mejor dejarlo así, por lo que se dio la vuelta y salió al lado de su casa, abriendo pequeño portón rojo que estaba al lado derecho de su casa para empezar a caminar hacia la casa de Jimmy.

Desde que tenía memoria, su papá había querido enseñarle todo acerca del trabajo manual para que algún día su compañía se volviera _Sr Estevéz e hijo_ , pero a Sheen realmente no le interesaba, y ni siquiera era bueno en el trabajo manual y mucho menos si requerían detalles, por lo que Sheen dejó lo sucedido en la parte trasera de su mente mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Jimmy.

Retroville era un lugar bastante pequeño, por lo que podías ir a casi cualquier lado a pie sin cansarte demasiado, pero esta vez Sheen se tomó el tiempo para caminar tranquilamente y mirar lo que había alrededor, por lo que tardo más de lo normal y cuando finalmente llego a casa de Jimmy pasó casi corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa después de que viera la hora que era.

La puerta del laboratorio estaba abierta, por lo que se dejó caer por el tobogán de inmediato, siendo recibido por el suave colchón que Jimmy se había visto obligado a añadir para amortiguar el golpe después de que Cindy amenazará con matarlo después de que su pantalón favorito se rasgará por el golpe.

Sheen se puso de pie y se sorprendió cuando vio que Cindy y Libby también estaban ahí. Desde que Jimmy y Cindy se habían hecho novios era más normal encontrársela en el laboratorio, pero los fines de semana Cindy y Libby nunca la pasaban con ellos, ya que Cindy se la pasaba en el laboratorio entre semana, sus noches de citas con Jimmy eran los viernes y las amigas preferían utilizar los fines de semana para salir entre ellas.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? - preguntó Jimmy, asomando su cabeza desde la parte de atrás del auto que habían ganado en el Torneo Intergaláctico, evidentemente tratando de prepararlo para un nuevo viaje.

Sheen se acercó a sus amigos, evitando tímidamente la mirada de Libby, ya que tenía miedo de que sus amigos descubrieran la verdad con el simple hecho de que se miraran – Perdón. Mi papá quería que lo ayudará a construir una canoa, tuve que volver a explicarle por milésima vez que no soy bueno con la carpintería.

Sintió la mirada de todos encima de él, haciéndolo moverse incómodo. Sabía que se veía diferente después de que se cortara el pelo y se rasurara, pero no había esperado que nadie fuera de Libby lo fuera a notar, pero gracias a las miradas sorprendidas de Jimmy y Cindy se dio cuenta de que era un error, sin embargo, gracias a la falta de insultos de Cindy, al menos sabía que había sido un cambio bueno.

Afortunadamente, ni Jimmy ni Cindy dijeron nada.

\- Deberías intentarlo, Sheen - le sugirió Carl, completamente ajeno o indiferente a su cambio de imagen - Yo amo intentar cosas nuevas con mi papá. La semana pasada fui a pescar con él, lástima que somos extremadamente alérgicos al pescado por lo que terminamos en el hospital...

\- Alentador - se burlo Sheen - Pero creo que pasó.

\- Deberías pasar más tiempo con tu papá, Sheen - dijo Libby, el corazón del latino saltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron - Muchos niños matarían por tener un papá como el tuyo.

Su tono era entre triste y nostálgico, lo que extraño a Sheen, especialmente cuando Cindy le lanzó una mirada de comprensión a su amiga antes de preguntarle a Jimmy qué iban a hacer.

\- Iremos al planeta Zorlock - explicó Jimmy sin apartar su mirada inspeccionadora del auto espacial - Necesito unos minerales de ahí para un nuevo experimento, por lo que pensé que sería una buena idea para aprovechar y que todos conociéramos un nuevo planeta juntos.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos está? - preguntó Libby, con un tono que trataba de reflejar tranquilidad, pero Sheen notó que se había puesto tan tensa como una estatua.

Jimmy no lo notó, ya que seguía ocupado mientras miraba unos papeles - Gracias al acelerador de tiempo, entre unos cuarenta o cincuenta minutos.

Libby asintió, sin relajarse y Sheen tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse en su lugar y no preguntarle qué tenía.

Quince minutos después, todos estaban subiendo al auto con unos nuevos trajes espaciales. Eran de apariencia simple, parecidos al que Cindy había usado cuando fueron a Marte, sólo que ahora estaba el logo de un átomo gris oscuro en cima del corazón. También usaban un cinturón ligeramente grueso ya que era multi-usos.

\- Los trajes espaciales son por prevención - explicó Jimmy mientras se preparaban - Estamos yendo a un planeta desconocido, por lo que podría ser tóxico o estar habitado por una especie desconocida y hostil, por lo que los trajes están equipados para cualquier situación de peligro. En caso de ser tóxico se les aparecerá un casco, en caso de ser atacados se les aparecerán unos guantes armados, su cinturón conficcionará una burbuja protectora y se activará la función anti gravedad de sus zapatos para que puedan huir de ahí volanto. En caso de que se pierdan, y sus cinturones tienen un GPS integrado que me permitirá rastrearlos en cualquier parte.

Libby tembló ante la última parte de la explicación de Jimmy, por lo que Sheen finalmente entendió.

Libby estaba nerviosa de que él volviera al espacio, por eso no dejaba de lanzarle miradas alarmadas, como si sintiera que sería la última vez que lo iba a ver. Ella pensaba que iba a volver a perderse.

Sheen estuvo apunto de agarrarle su mano de forma tranquilizadora, sin importarle quién veía, pero entonces Jimmy anunció que el auto estaba listo, por lo que todos comenzaron a subir.

Jimmy tomó el asiento del piloto y Cindy en el del copiloto mientras que los demás se sentaron en la parte de atrás, Libby estando en medio de Carl y Sheen.

Sus amigos parecían estar absortos en la explicación de Jimmy y las especulaciones que cada uno tenía del nuevo planeta, por lo que Sheen aprovecho para acercarse silenciosamente a Libby.

\- ¿Estás bien? - susurró Sheen, inclinándose discretamente hacia ella en su asiento compartido.

Libby le dio lo que estaba destinado a ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se pareció más a una mueca, por lo que Sheen colocó suavemente su mano sobre la suya, haciendo que Libby sonriera de manera genuina.

Deslizaron sus manos a la parte trasera de su asiento y acercaron más sus piernas para que las ocultaran, evitando que Jimmy y Cindy las notaran desde la parte delantera ni Carl desde el ángulo doblado en el que estaba.

\- ¿Cuánto a que es un planeta verde? - apostó Sheen en voz alta, imaginándose un pequeño planeta de color verde moco, de repente se preguntó si podía existir un planeta de complexión mocosa.

\- Yo creo que será morado - replicó Libby, frunciendo el ceño pensativa, como si ella también estuviera tratando de imaginarse el planeta.

Sheen le sonrió - Para ti todo es morado, piensa en otro color.

La morena le lanzó una mirada ofendida - ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Estás hablando con una experta en colores!

Estuvo apunto de replicar cuando sintió la mirada sospechosa de Cindy. Él le devolvió la mirada por un segundo antes de mirar a otro lado, ¿se habían visto muy íntimos? No podía evitar sonreírle de la manera en la que lo hacía o no burlarse de manera juguetona porque así se llevaban todo el tiempo, tratarla diferente se sentiría anti natural. En la escuela era más fácil disimular ya que estaban distraídos con otras cosas, pero en ese momento estaban atrapados en un mismo auto con pocas personas y con un buen rato para platicar, ¿cómo se suponía que debían de actuar?

Afortunadamente, Jimmy llamó la atención de su novia - Y tú, Cindy, ¿cómo te imaginas el planeta?

\- Rojo - contestó Cindy después de considerarlo por un segundo - Me lo imagino muy parecido a Marte.

Eso llamó por completo la atención de Carl, quien mencionó el último viaje que habían tenido a Marte, lo cual provocó una calurosa discusión entre Jimmy y Cindy acerca de su Jimmy estaba celosos de Eustece o no. Carl estaba intentando ser el nervioso mediador con comentarios de apoyo que estaban intercalados entre Jimmy y Cindy. En un principio, Sheen había intentado apoyar a su amigo y Libby a su amiga, pero después de un rato se rindieron y volvieron su atención el uno al otro.

\- ¿Tuviste algún problema con tu mamá al llegar a casa ayer? - preguntó Sheen en un susurro, aunque estaba seguro que podía hablar en un tono normal y aun así no se escucharían por los gritos de sus amigos.

Los ojos de Libby se ampliaron ante la valiente mención de su salida juntos y negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada y se ponía roja, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

\- Suertuda - suspiró Sheen, dejándose recaer en el asiento sin dejar de ocultar sus manos, las cuales parecían haberse quedado permanentemente pegadas - Mi papá se puso como loco.

Esta vez, Libby lo miró descaradamente, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Dijo puras cosas que ni venían al caso. Ni siquiera creo que estuviera tan enojado porque llegará tarde a casa sin avisarle, se estaba desahogando de varias cosas. Mencionó a Zeenu varias veces y como él seguía siendo mi padre... Realmente no entendí de dónde salió todo eso.

Libby se tensó, como siempre se tensaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Zeenu, pero su voz seguía siendo tranquila y cariñosamente preocupada - Tienes que entender, Sheen. Tú no viste a tu padre cuando estabas... p-perdido - se detuvo un momento para tragar saliva - Él estaba destrozado.

La culpa lo llenó de nuevo con una velocidad impresionante y dejó salir un suspiro triste mientras se pasaba su mano libre por la cara con exasperación - Soy el peor hijo del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Él dijo un montón de cosas, que si bien no tenían que ver con el tema, eran ciertas. Y aquí estoy yo, llamándolo loco después de menos de veinticuatro horas.

\- No eres un mal hijo, Sheen - le tranquilizó la morena con firmeza - Sólo... estás pasando por un momento difícil.

Sheen dejó salir una amarga risa ante la subestimación de su declaración, pero su amargura disminuyó cuando sintió que sus dedos se apretaban con más fuerza entre los suyos, sin poder evitar temblar un poco cuando sintió su pequeño bulgar acaricar sus nudillos.

Por un momento, Sheen se dejó imaginar lo que sería poder estar juntos todos los días. Agarrados de la mano enfrente de cualquiera que mirara, hablándole de cosas tan privadas sin ninguna vergüenza. Mirándola a los ojos sin tener que apartar la mirada y tal vez incluso plantarle uno o dos besos en los labios nada más porque quería.

Pero, por ahora, podía conformarse con su mano abrazando la suya, eso sería suficiente.

Si el camino de la Tierra a Zorlock era largo, Sheen no lo notó. No podía recordar la última vez en que se había divertido tanto. Los amigos empezaron a mencionar divertidas anécdotas y a bromear entre ellos, haciendo que Sheen se volviera a sentir como un niño de su edad por un momento. Se había olvidado de lo divertidas que eran las misiones incluso antes de empezar. Estar en el espacio realmente te ayuda a separarte de todos tus problemas y darte un tiempo para respirar, por lo que Sheen se aseguró de tomar todo el aire que podía.

\- ¡Ahí está! - exclamó Cindy, alzándose lo más que podía con su cinturón aún puesto para ver mejor el planeta que empezaba a asomarse.

Sheen había tenido razón, era verde, pero no era un verde chillón. Era un verde más oscuro.

\- Es color crocodile - anunció Libby, mirando a Sheen con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿Quién no sabe de colores ahora?

\- El verde es verde, no te engañes - se burló Sheen juguetonamente - Y no olvides quién dijo que el planeta iba a ser verde.

Libby abrió su boca para protestar cuando Sheen sintió una mirada rara en ellos, por lo que miró a su amigo pelirrojo antes de que la morena le pudiera contestar.

Carl los miraba entre confundido y enternecido, por un momento, Sheen sintió pánico de que él hubiera visto sus manos entrelazadas, pero su amigo no se había movido y no había manera de que las pudiera ver desde ese ángulo, por lo que Sheen sólo pudo suponer que estaban interactuando de forma demasiado íntima.

Libby también lo notó y soltó discretamente su mano, apartando la mirada por completo de los amigos, fingiendo concentrarse en el planeta.

Por un segundo, a Sheen le pareció que Cindy los estaba mirando, pero para cuando la volteó a ver ella ya estaba completamente de espalda a ellos de nuevo.

Sheen tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de darle un buen golpe a Carl por hacer que Libby soltará su mano, pero se resistió sólo porque aun se sentía culpable de que les había estado mintiendo a sus amigos por semanas de lo que estaba haciendo mientras salía con Libby.

Una vez que se acercaron al planeta, aterrizaron sin problemas y Jimmy les dijo que se mantuvieran cerca ya que no sabían en qué condiciones estaba el planeta.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de la auto-nave, los amigos salieron caminando con miedo y de puntitas, por miedo a lo que podría pasar en ese planeta, pero luego de que pasaron unos segundos y sus trajes especiales no activaron ninguna protección se relajaron e inspeccionaron el planeta.

\- No se alejen - instruyó Jimmy, sacando una clase de tableta gruesa y grande, con dos agarraderas de metal por las cuales sostuvo la tableta cerca de la tierra. El artefacto emitió una especie de láser azul oscuro destintado que escaneó el suelo del planeta - Bingo, tiene el mineral que necesitaba. Tengo que sacar algunas muestras con Goddard. Pueden explorar un poco, pero no se alejen mucho de la nave.

Jimmy comenzó a alejarse con su perro hasta que Cindy le exigió acompañarlo, después de una breve pelea entre la pareja Cindy ganó, como la mayor parte de las veces, y se fueron juntos a donde sea que Jimmy quería ir.

Sheen sólo escuchó lo que pasaba a medias, ya que estaba concentrado en mirar a las estrellas. La vista que tenía el planeta era impresionante, no era como el planeta Tierra, Marte o Zeenu que tenía su propio cielo. El planeta parecía estar desnuda en el espacio, permitiendo que vieran la maravilla de los diferentes planetas y las cometas que pasaban rápidamente.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras perseguía una estrella fugaz cuando escucho unos pasos apresurado detrás de él. El latino se giró abruptamente y casi choca por completo con Libby, quien se detuvo justo a tiempo como para no tumbarlo, pero la tomó de sorpresa, por lo que se tropezo y Sheen la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se cayera, haciendo que Libby se derrumbara levemente contra el cuerpo de Sheen mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

Tenía una perfecta visión de sus ojos, podía sentir su aliento en su cara, escuchó su bajo jadeo con claridad y podía sentirla temblar en sus brazos mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio con torpeza.

A Libby parecía costarle más trabajo de lo normal ponerse sobre sus propios pies gracias a la distracción de la cercanía de Sheen, pero de todos modos no tardó tanto como a Sheen le hubiera gustado. Ella se alejó levemente de él, pero el latino mantuvo sus manos en sus caderas por un momento más - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación.

Libby se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió - Sí, perdón, yo... No quería asustarte.

Sheen alejó de mala gana sus manos de la niña - ¿Me estabas persiguiento?

\- Perdón - repitió la niña, sonrojándose aun más - Sólo quería caminar contigo.

No podía mirarla a los ojos, porque ella los mantenía estrictamente en el suelo, pero aun así Sheen pudo entender sus sentimientos através de su tono de voz. Ella no quería que andara solo en un planeta desconocido, ya que la última vez que había estado en el espacio se había perdido por un año.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Sheen probablemente se hubiera enojado porque se hubiera sentido como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser vigilado, pero siendo Libby, él sólo sonrió enternecido, haciendo que Libby se sonrojara _aun_ más, pero al menos reunió la confianza suficiente para verlo firmemente a los ojos.

Sheen miró brevemente sobre el hombro de Libby como Carl se alejaba gritando se una pequeña planta que se había movido levemente, pensando que tenía vida, su amigo se metió corriendo a la nave. El latino perdonó de inmediato a su amigo por haber interrumpido su momento con Libby en la nave, ya que al meterse a la nave les dio la oportunidad de estar solos por un breve momento en un nuevo planeta.

El latino le tendió su brazo de forma caballerosa a Libby. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos y miró alarmada por los lados, sus hombros tensos se relajaron de inmediato cuando vio que estaban completamente solos y con una sonrisa apenada de disculpa, entrelazo su brazo con el suyo.

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por el planeta. El planeta en sí eran su mayoría suelo verde con un poco de vegetación muy extraña, con ciertos relieves de la tierra que no eran para nada tan altos como para considerarse una motaña, pero sí como para ser una gran roca, y no parecía haber nada de agua en todo el lugar, siendo un lugar desierto.

El verdadero atractivo del planeta era su increíble vista al espacio, por lo que ambos mantenían su cuello ligeramente doblado hacia atrás para poder ver con plenitud la impresionante vista.

\- No puedo creer que esta vista sea real - exhaló Libby soñadoramente, con una voz tan suave que llenó al cuerpo de Sheen de paz y amor - No me sorprende que la gente soliera pensar que la tierra era plana, estoy mirando al vacío y sigo sin sentir que este planeta sea circular.

El comentario había sido tan al azar que Sheen sólo le pudo sonreír burlonamente en respuesta y volvió su mirada al cielo con un suspiro contento - El espacio es inceíble. No puedo creer que casi nadie en la Tierra lo ha visto en persona, se siente como algo tan normal para nosotros.

\- Bueno, no todo el mundo es amigo de Jimmy Neutrón - contestó Libby divertida.

Sheen se rió entredientes - Cierto, él te hace ver un universo de oportunidades en vez de un mundo.

Después de un breve y cómodo silencio en donde sólo seguían caminando, Sheen volteó a ver a la nave, la cual estaba comenzando a verse chica, por lo que le sugirió a Libby que se sentarán a ver las estrellas para ya no alejarse más, a lo cual ella acordó.

Se sentaron en un pequeño relieve plano que tenía vista directa a tres planetas de color rojo, gris y azul, siendo acompañadas de millones de estrellas a su alrededor.

Sheen dejó salir otro suspiro soñador - Si pudieras elegir vivir en cualquier parte del _universo_ , ¿cuál sería?

\- Los Ángeles - contestó Libby de inmediato - O Nueva York, donde sea que haya buenas oportunidades en la música.

Las cejas de Sheen se alzaron, sorprendido - ¿Aún teniendo la oportunidad de irte a cualquier lado del universo, te quedarías en la Tierra?

\- Por supuesto - contestó Libby frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - Ahí nací, es mi hogar.

Sheen apartó la mirada de la morena para volver a concentrarse en las estrellas - No por haber nacido en un lugar significa que perteneces a ese lugar.

Paso un momento de silencio tenso y cargado, antes de que Libby lo rompiera - Tú.. ¿No quieres vivir en la Tierra?

Su voz sonaba preocupada y temorosa, por lo que Sheen no se atrevió a mirarla mientras se encogía de hombros - No lo sé... Realmente me gusta explorar el espacio... No creo que Zeenu haya sido el lugar, pero tal vez algún día, cuando sea un adulto y Jimmy ya sea un famoso científico, le podría pedir que me construya una pequeña nave para viajar por el espacio y buscar nuevas aventuras.

Había pensado en esa posibilidad desde que volvió a la Tierra, y sabía que su tono no había sido casual, por lo que no se sorprendió de que Libby temblara a su lado - ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y tus amigos?

Esta vez fue Sheen quien tembló ante su tono acusatorio, mantuvo su mirada firme en el cielo, negándose a contestar hasta que Libby agarró su cara entre sus manos y lo forzó a mirarla a los ojos - ¿Y yo?

Sheen se quedó sin palabras mientras la miraba. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle. Quería desahogarse y llorar en su hombro como no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre. Quería abrirle el corazón y contarle todo lo que había sentido desde hace dos años. Quería inclinarse y devorar sus labios con los suyos. Pero había perdido las palabras mientras lo veía de así... Tan peligrosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable.

\- Nunca te dejaría - su voz salió ronca, pero su tono denotaba convicción - No tengo ni idea de qué me depará el futuro y no sé qué hacer con eso... Pero si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es que es mil veces mejor contigo a mi lado.

Libby se quedo atónita por unos segundos, antes de que lo mirara con desnuda adoración y alivio en sus hermosas facciones. Sheen se inclinó un poco hacia ella, sintiendo su corazón a mil por segundo mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a no temblar mientras se dirigía lentamente a sus labios. Cuando ya sólo quedaban unos dos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, Libby acunó su mejilla con su mano derecha y desvío sus labios para plantarle un suave beso en la derecha. No pudo sentirse decepcionado del resultado mientras sentía que su cuerpo echaba chispas debajo de sus labios.

Mantuvo sus labios en su mejilla por más tiempo de lo estrictamente debido entre amigos, y cuando apartó sus labios, mantuvo su frente y nariz rozando suavemente en lado de su cara, haciendo que Sheen soltara un aliento tembloroso por la nariz. Su mano, que en ningún momento había dejado su mejilla, comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, y Sheen cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta.

\- Mi vida también es mucho mejor contigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? - susurró Libby, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento. Su garganta se sentía demasiado apretada, por lo que sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

Finalmente Libby soltó su mejilla y se alejó un poco, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del niño, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a las estrellas.

Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos más hasta que decidieron que ya había sido suficiente, ya que no querían asustar a sus amigos con su tardanza, por lo que se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la nave.

Sabiendo que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo de íntimidad, Sheen rozó su mano con la suya y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de alegría cuando ella enredó sus dedos con los suyos sin vacilar.

Una vez que vieron un pequeño destello de Jimmy y Cindy, se soltaron inmediatamente las manos y trataron de actuar normal cuando se reunieron con sus amigos afuera de la nave.

Ellos también estaban apenas volviendo, y por un segundo Sheen estuvo apunto de preguntar por qué habían tardado tanto, hasta que notó que ambos tenían el cabello ligeramente despeínado y los labios hinchados.

Sheen sintió una ola de celos hacia sus amigos quienes se podían besar libremente sin preocuparse de lo que pensaran con los demás mientras que él con suerte y podía agarrar la mano de Libby por unos cinco minutos antes de que tuvieran que soltarse por miedo a que alguien viera.

\- Bueno, ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba de aquí - dijo Jimmy, con un tono profesional que no quedaba acorde a su aspecto descarado - Ya tenemos que volver si no queremos llegar tarde para el almuerzo.

Los amigos subieron a la nave y partieron de vuelta a la Tierra.

El vuelo de ida, gracias a la anticipación y entusiasmo se había sentido más larga que la vuelta, que había sido demasiado corta para gusto de Sheen, y no del modo en que los cincuenta minutos de viaje de ida se habían sentido por lo divertido que había estado, sino porque realmente no quería volver a la Tierra todavía.

No le sorprendió que fuera el único que pensará de esa manera, ya que sus amigos por poco besan el suelo al llegar a la Tierra.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamó Carl, quien parecía estar apunto de explorar - ¿¡Cuántas horas estuvimos en Zorlock!?

Jimmy miró su reloj y su rostro perdió color - Seis horas... - susurró horrorizado - Dios, mamá va a matarme. ¡Le dije que a lo mucho tardábamos tres!

\- ¿¡Seis horas!? - preguntó Sheen incredúlo, alzando la muñeca de su amigo para ver la hora por sí mismo. Efectivamente, eran las tres de la tarde.

Todos los adolescentes se fueron apresurados a sus propias casas, despidiéndose distraídamente antes de irse a trote para evitar un regaño peor de sus padres.

Cindy y Carl lo tenían fácil, eran vecinos de Jimmy. Pero Sheen y Libby realmente tenían que correr una buena distancia para llegar a sus casas. Empezaron corriendo a lado del otro, pero entonces Libby se desvío abruptamente y se alejó de él sin decir nada.

Sheen se detuvo confundido, sus casas no iban exactamente a la misma dirección, pero su casa tampoco iba a la dirección que había tomado. Por un momento pensó en seguirla para preguntarle qué hacía, pero entonces notó que habían algunos niños de su clase amontonados en la parte delantera de una gran casa, hablando entre unas risas tan grandes que resonaban en toda la calle.

Ellos no parecían ser conscientes de su presencia, pero Sheen supo de inmediato que Libby se había alejado por miedo a que los vieran juntos.

El niño retomó su camino de forma mucho menos enérgetica y sin ánimo restante del maravilloso viaje que acababa de hacer. Realmente no entendía a Libby, hace una hora había estado cómodamente besándolo en la mejilla por _varios_ segundos, tal vez hasta minutos, pero bastaba con que alguien se asomara a cien metros de distancia para que ella se alejara espantada. ¿Cómo diablos iban a avanzar si ella parecía predispuesta a tener miedo de lo que pensarán los demás?

Sheen ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había caminado instintivamente hacia su casa hasta que se encontró enfrente de ella. Subió las pocas escaleras de cemento hasta que llegó a la puerta principal y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, exhausto en todo sentido.

Por un momento se había dispuesto a dejarse desmayar en la sala antes de que la cabeza de su papá se asomará en su vista hacia al techo, dándole un gracioso aspecto ya que lo miraba al revés.

\- ¿Dónde estabas y por qué tardaste tanto? - su tono hizo que toda la situación dejara de ser graciosa.

Sheen se incorporó de inmediato y miró a su papá con culpabilidad - Perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo y... no pude enviarte un mensaje o llamarte.

Su papá parecía furioso, pero sólo dijo - Ve a la cocina, tu abuela te dejó comida - con un tono duro e inflexible antes de dejar la habitación sin darle la oportunidad de decirle nada.

A pesar de su máscara dura, Sheen había podido notar su tristeza y su preocupación, pero, de nuevo, las palabras de disculpa se atascaron en su garganta, por lo que sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.


End file.
